Moons of Fate
by YamiChaos27
Summary: After rescuing the crowned prince on a full moon night, an orphan thief gets a new opportunity to make something of himself. A 7-8 part story. Set in Kristen Verne's KH Universe.
1. Orphan Thief

**A/N: I'm just filling my profile with stories related to Kristen Verne KH Universe, aren't I? Don't worry, this'll definitely be the last one...at least for a long while. This won't be a oneshot though. I'm planning on this one being four to five chapters long, maybe one or two more if I get a dose of inspiration. And much like with _Incomprehensible Feelings_ this story is related to Sasuke Kazekiri, but he's not directly involved. You'll see what I mean.**

 **I also want to thank Kris for her input on one of the conversations in this chapter.**

 **Hachiro, Mariko, and Hanako (c) to Kristen Verne**

 **Yamato (c) to me**

 **Kingdom Hearts (c) to Disney and Square Enix**

* * *

 **Orphan Thief**

* * *

On the streets of Radiant Garden, a couple citizens ran through chasing someone. Unfortunately, the seem to have lost sight of them.

"Where did that thief go!?"

"He got away again. How does he always do that?"

"Ugh! Why are those useless guards never around when you need them?"

"Heck if I know!"

The two then left the area, and when they did, a fifteen-year-old boy in a dark torn cloak stepped out of the shadows, carrying a melon in his arms. After checking to see if the coast was clear, he quickly dashed to his camp. He snuck around until he hopped off a bridge and onto a platform next to a canal of running water. He then quickly ran under the bridge where a large piece of torn cloth cover a hole in the wall. It wasn't much, but it was his home, and lucky for him no one was smart enough to look for him there.

He then removed the hood of his cloak, revealing his messy black hair and blue eyes. He sat down as the sun was setting, pulled out his kitchen knife, and started chopping the melon he stole. He sighed. He's not particularly proud of this lifestyle of thievery, but what choice did he have? No one in town would lift a finger to help him. The royals wouldn't even fund a good orphanage. But after living like this for five years now, he had gotten use to it.

After chopping the melon into edible piece, he started eating as he silently cursed his situation. He despised how this town was being run. The royals clearly didn't put any priority on helping its citizens. The people payed their taxes and helped provide for the kingdom, and got no appreciation for it. Queen Hanako has built a reputation as a ruthless ruler, seeing her subjects as beneath her, the common folk as diseased vermin. And meanwhile, the guard seem more concerned about their lady and her sons than they are of the citizens. Whenever a fight occurs between citizens, they did nothing to defuse the situation, whether because they thought it wasn't worth their time or that it wasn't their job(like the idiots they are), or in some cases they arrest both parties on the spot without hearing the full story, just for making too much of a racket. How petty could they get? It disgusted the boy that this town was being run by idiots who show no respect for civilians. **(1)**

With how much he despised the royals along with his thieving lifestyle, one would think he'd make for a good contender for an Insurgos rebel. Except the boy actually hated the Insurgos more than he did the royals. Their extreme methods disgusted him. They were willing to hurt innocent folks just to send their message to the royals and strip them of their rule. They didn't care who stood in their way. If they perceived you as helping the royals in some way, you were their enemy. Even if you were neutral in the conflict, they treated you like trash for being a coward. If there was one thing the boy actually agreed with the royals about, it was the Insurgos being nothing but terrorists. However, the biggest reason he hated them of all... they were the reason he was an orphan thief in the first place.

The teenaged boy shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He then look up at the night sky, particularly at the full moon. The moon had always fascinated him. How it lit up the night sky always reminded him of the old 'light within the darkness' saying his father once told him about. And how it changes phases over the course of a month made him associate the moon with change in general. To him, the waxing phases of the moon represent positive change, while the waning phases negative change. If he were to describe the state of Radiant Garden as a phase of the moon, he would describe it as a waning crescent; it had gone that downhill in his opinion.

If he were to describe his own life right now, it would be new moon. Now to him the new moon could be seen in multiple viewpoints. On one hand it could be seen a brand new start on a person's life, while on another hand it could be seen as their utter tragedy, or total darkness. However, being the opposite of a 'full' moon, it could also be associated with emptiness, which is definitely how he felt the most. He had nothing. His losses had left an aching void in his heart. Why he existed, he always asked himself. He felt like a worthless nobody no one would miss. He would've been lying if he said that the thought of ending his own life hadn't crossed his mind at least once. However, he was taught that that was a cowards way out of your hardships, so he quickly discarded that idea. Still, the boy was longing for a purpose in life more than anything, to fill the emptiness in his heart with something worthwhile, for his moon to start its waxing phase. But just what was he suppose to do? He had persevered for so long, hoping that something positive would happen to him, but it wasn't like some random person was going to offer him a big position out of the blue.

After taking a drink of water from his canteen, his attention was caught by a shout from atop the bridge above him.

"I just don't believe it! How could she even think of doing such things!?"

"Hachirou, please calm down."

That name he heard sparked his curiosity. He got up and went around to take a peek at the speakers.

"How can I stay calm when everything I could ever want is being threatened?"

The boy got a good look at them and recognized the man. Blond hair, yellowish eyes, wore glasses; yep, that was Prince Hachirou himself. What was he doing in this part of the city this late at night, and without an armed escort no less? The only person with him was an average-looking, crimson-haired woman.

"Please," the woman said, "I just want our child to be seen as good news."

The prince sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to look at it like that after what she said."

The thief was prompted to look at how the woman was gently rubbing her stomach. He remembered seeing his mother do this same gesture often when she was pregnant with his sibling...a sibling he would never be able to have now, but that was beside the point. He could tell even without their words that this woman was pregnant, and apparently the prince was the father. Now he had not really heard much but about either of Hanako's two sons, but it wasn't uncommon for people to believe she would groom them to be self-righteous snobs like her.

So naturally the boy assumed that the prince was taking advantage of the woman. Just the thought made his blood boil. The woman didn't deserve being with a creep like him. With those thought in his head, he decided to follow those two, planning to steal from the prince as punishment.

However as he was shadowing them, he couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"It's just infuriating," Hachirou said. "I mean, it's bad enough that my mother has been trying to coerce me into a relationship with some pompous rich girl just because of her wealth and position. All that 'keeping our bloodline pure' crap! Pfft! What's so pure about some spoiled money grubbers?"

The woman couldn't help but giggle at that last comment. "Well, if you ask me, your mother has a very skewed perception of 'purity'."

"I know! Seriously, what does wealth and power have to do with purity? Shouldn't mutual love be the only thing that matters?" The prince gave a disgruntled groan. "Apparently, NO! You have no idea how much it already angers me to see her treat you like some diseased rat. But what she's demanding of us now is beyond crossing the line. How dare she suggest we abandon our own child! How dare she threatens to take it from us! Not to mention threatening to banish you if you don't leave me! Just what kind of female dog is she anyways!? I have just about had enough of her trying to control my life!"

The thief couldn't help but feel even more disgusted with Hanako. She would actually do all that just for her own twisted sense of 'keeping the bloodline pure'? Judging from the prince's tone, even he was unhappy with this situation.

The woman then grabbed Hachirou's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please, my love. Getting angry won't help us. Where's the calm and collected man I know and love?"

Hachirou took a deep breath as let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mariko. I know it's not like me to lose my temper like this. She's just really starting to get on my last nerve. But how can you be so calm about this? I would think you would devastated by what she said."

The woman, Mariko, then put her hand up to her heart. "Don't get me wrong, her words did hurt a lot. But if we don't handle this rationally, it will only make things worst for the both of us." She then smiled lovingly at him. "Beside, I have a feeling the queen won't be able to carry out her threats."

"Maybe not. But my brother has been hearing rumors circulating among the castle staff. Rumors that she would hire people to kidnap you, the baby, or both of you." The prince then balls his fist. "But I will NOT let that happen!" He then pulled his lover into a hug. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Even if my mother banishes you from this kingdom, she will lose an heir in the process, because I'll be coming with you."

Mariko let out a slight gasp when she heard that. "You...would give up your position...for me?"

Hachirou put his hand on his lover's cheek and smiled lovingly. "Of course I would, Mariko. You and our baby are worth more to me then wealth and power. Whatever the price, I'm willing to pay it. My mother wants me to marry some stuck-up princess. But the only princess I'll ever need is you."

At that moment tears started running down the woman's eyes. "Oh Hachirou!" And with that the too shared a deep loving kiss.

The thief watched the two of them in awe. Their love...seemed to be genuine...even on the prince's side. He couldn't help but wonder if the prince was really willing to go that far for a low class woman. He looked up at the moon in contemplation. Could he have been wrong about him? Was he nothing like the queen? If he were to become their next ruler, could there be hope for this town yet?

His pondering was interrupted when he heard loud shouting. He looked back at the couple to find that two ruffian men had grabbed hold of them.

"Well well," said the headband wearing brunette holding Mariko by her wrist while she's on her knees, "what to we got here, Jacques?"

The white haired man, holding Hachirou with one his arm around the prince's neck and a sword in front of him, chuckled. "Well, Damon, it looks to me like we've got the crowned prince walking then streets at night without an armed escort and instead with a gypsy woman. What a nice surprise!"

"P-please!" begged Hachirou. "W-we don't want trouble!"

"Oh don't be like that Your _Highness,_ " Jacques said that last word with such venom. "I mean... who would pass up an opportunity like this!"

The prince's eyes widened. "I...Insurgos!"

Hearing that name made the watching thief's blood boil.

"Got it right the first time." said Jacques "Not that it matters. You royal are gonna pay for contaminating this place with your filth!" He then threw the prince onto the ground and proceeded to stomp and kick him repeatedly. "We've been slandered, ridiculed, and treated like trash for too long." He then lowers his sword to Hachirou's neck. "Well, you are all going to get what you deserve, starting with you!"

"No stop!" shouted Mariko. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Damon scoffed. "He has the blood of a tyrant. What other reason do we need?"

"NO! Hachirou is not like Hanako! He's a GOOD MAN!"

"Shut up!" Damon then gives Mariko a hard backhanded slap, dropping her onto the ground. "The words of a mere gypsy means nothing. You lot and the royal would say anything to avoid our wrath." He then unsheathed his sword. "And for kissing up to the royals, you will die as well."

The gypsy shuttered in fear. "P-please! I-I'm with child!" That only seemed to make her attacker grin.

"Are you now? Well, all the more reason then. We can't allow the royal bloodline to continue, can we?"

Just hearing that triggered an intense rage in the spectating thief. These men were willing to kill a pregnant woman and her child.

"N-NO!" shouted Hachirou desperately. "DON'T!"

Jacques stomped the prince again. "Silence! Hey Damon! Take care of her first! Let's make the prince watch as we destroy his offspring!"

"With pleasure." Damon slowly raised his sword.

It was at this moment that the thief could not just stand there anymore. _No!_ the boy thought. _NOT AGAIN!_

Without a second thought the thief took out his knife, dashed over to Damon from his blindspot, and quickly shoved his knife into the rebel's neck before he knew what hit him. The man dropped his sword on the ground as he choked and suffocated before the knife was removed, after which he fell to the ground, bleeding out and dying. Everyone was stunned at what just happened, Jacques being borderline shocked.

"DAMON!"

The boy stood there, breathing heavily as he looked at the dead man. His knife covered in the man's blood. He had just killed a man. He wasn't prepared for the sudden feeling of dread crawling on his back from this action. He was so fixated on this that he wasn't paying attention to the other rebel.

"YOU BRAT!" Jacques shouted as he forgot all about the prince and turned his attention to the thief. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He then slashed his sword at the boy, who was unable to react on time and ending up getting swiped in the face, knocking him on the ground and leaving a deep cut across his right cheek. **(2)**

The boy held his wounded cheek as the pain snapped him back to reality. He saw the man raise his sword again. Not confident that his knife would be able to defend him, he grabbed the dead man's sword and swung it at his attacker. Through sheer luck, the thief managed to cut the rebels arm, effectively disarming him. On impulse, he then leapt off the ground and impaled the sword through his heart. He pulled the sword out as he watched the Insurgos member drop dead.

Dropping the sword in his hand, the thief couldn't help but tremble in anxiety. He killed another man. He held his bleeding cheek in pain as he slowly stepped back from the scene.

The gypsy got up and rushed over to the prince. "Hachirou are you alright!?"

The prince was a little bruised up, but other then that he was alright. "I'm fine, Mariko. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or the baby too badly, did they?"

"No! I think we're both alright."

Deciding he couldn't stay here anymore, the thief turned tail and ran.

Hachirou noticed the boy fleeing. "Hey, wait!"

But it was too late. The boy leapt over a picket fence, preventing them from following him.

He made it back to his hideout under the bridge, still shook up from happened. He looked at his kitchen knife, soaked in blood. He had just killed two men in one night. He never once imagined that he would end up taking a life, let alone two. It almost made him sick. The cold shiver on his spine wouldn't leave. He tried to get a hold of himself as he used the river to rinse his knife, as well as clean his wound. After dressing his wound with cotton and scotch tape, he decided to look up at the full moon on last time, pondering what tonight's events could mean for him.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next day the thief finally got a stroke of bad luck. He was still shaken up by what happened last night and it resulted in him getting sloppy. What's worse was the royal guard actually got involved this time. So he finally got caught.

Right now, he had his hands cuffed behind his back and was being escorted to the castle dungeons. He just walked with them silently, not even trying to resist. He was just looking down, depressed.

"Think we'll be promoted for catching the thief that had been evading capture these last few years?" asked one of the guards.

"I doubt it," his partner answer. "Street thieves aren't exactly high on the queen's concern list."

The first guard sighed. "I swear we don't get payed enough for this stuff."

Soon they happened upon someone: A young man with short combed blond hair, yellowish eyes, and wore a lab coat, was strolling through the hallway with his attention on a clipboard in his hand.

Upon seeing him, the guards immediately stood at attention. "Prince Ansem!"

The younger prince turned his attention to them. "At ease." The guards relaxed in response. "Carry on."

The guards saluted before continuing to escort their prisoner. What none of them noticed however was that Ansem was eyeing that very prisoner as they walked away.

"That boy," Ansem said to himself. "He matches his description."

* * *

The thief was now in a cell. He sat on his bed with one knee raise and an arm resting on it.

He sighed at his situation. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I suppose this was bound to happen eventually. What else could a lowly thief like me expect?_

He looked down in a somber mood. It looked like he finally hit rock bottom. His family was dead, and now his borrowed time of freedom was over. What hope was there left for him? He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him now, but what can he do other than accept whatever fate has in store for him.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there. Maybe an hour or two? But soon he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't think much of them. But then those footsteps halted right next to him.

"Is this him?" he heard one voice say.

There was a short pause before another voice answered, "Yes, he's the one." That voice got the boy's attention. He looked to see that standing outside his cell, looking back at him, were the royal twins themselves, Hachirou and Ansem.

After a moment of silent the teenager finally said, "What do you want?"

"A prince can't thank a boy for saving his life?" reply Hachirou.

The boy looked away. "I suppose you could. But I didn't exactly do it for you though."

"All the same, if you hadn't been there, the love of my life and our unborn child would've been dead. And so would I." the elder prince then bowed. "So thank you for saving us."

The boy sighed. "Don't bow to a thief like me. It's unbecoming of a prince."

Hachirou chuckled. "I'll bow to whoever I please."

"Well, I suppose it is rare to see a royal actually show gratitude for a change."

Hachirou sighed. "Yes, I am fully aware that my mother isn't the most charitable person."

"That's an understatement. The citizens do their part to keep this city running. Would it hurt the queen to show a little appreciation?"

"Oh, I agree with you there. The civilians are just as a part of this kingdom as the royals. It's not the rulers that make a kingdom, its the people they watch over. And as such every person should be treated equally, regardless of position. In my personal opinion, a leader should serve his or her followers, not the other way around. If you are not showing them the same respect you expect from them, than what reason do you give them to follow you. That's what _Lady_ Hanako can't get through that thick skull of hers."

The boy then lied down on his bed. "Well good for you for thinking differently then that hag."

"Careful you don't let her know you called her that," said Ansem. "She might sentence you to death on the spot."

"As if that matters anymore. Who would miss a worthless thief like me?"

"A thief, maybe," said Hachirou. "Worthless? Hardly. I mean you saved our lives. To us your a hero. Doesn't that count for something? Which leads me to ask: Why did you do it?"

The boy sighed. "If I'm gonna be brutally honest here, Prince Hachirou, if was just you alone there, I probably would've looked the other way. But...those Insurgos freaks were about to kill a pregnant woman. I wasn't going to let them do that again."

"Again?"

The kid sat back up. "Let me ask you two a question. Does the name Kazekiri ring any bells?"

"Kazekiri?" the younger prince put his hand on his chin. "I've heard of a Kouji Kazekiri. He was a shaman who was killed by the Insurgos five years ago."

"Yeah, and what an undeserved death it was." The boy balled his fists. "All he was trying to do was convince them that violence wasn't the answer, and would only lead to the loss of more innocent lives. He just wanted them to look for a more peaceful solution. He even said he would try to convince the queen to come to a compromise. And what did those ingrates do? They slaughtered him! Slaughtered him for 'kissing up to the royals'! But they didn't stop there! They decided to kill his wife, Rika, as well, not even caring that she was two months pregnant with her second child!" He had tears coming out of his eyes he struggled to keep himself calm. "Those spiteful Insurgos. Nothing but stupid holier-than-thou creeps who are willing to step on over ANYONE to get what they want!" He looked down. "And what did the couple's ten-year-old first born son do? Run away like a spineless coward."

"I take it you're referring to yourself," said Ansem.

"Yes. Yamato Kazekiri, in case you were wondering."

Hachirou looked down in sympathy. "I'm...sorry that happened to you."

"Sure you are. I may be more angry at the Insurgos for what happened, but what did the guards do? I saw them in the vicinity when it happened, and they did absolutely nothing. They didn't even look worried about them. I swear they were practically hoping the rebels would kill them just so they could use their deaths to demonize the Insurgos to the public! Or maybe I'm over thinking it? Heck if I know. All I know is that the royal guard doesn't seem to understand that protecting the citizens is just as important as protecting the royal family. Where is their honor?"

Hachirou sighed again. "Yeah. My mother doesn't exactly enforce the idea of protecting civilians. That's why many in the guard don't concern themselves with them. However, there are a few in the guard that are unhappy with everyone's line of thinking.

"I've been working with them," said Ansem, "trying to change the guard for the better. We both want the guards to have the independence to question their ruler when they don't agree, and to understand that the people are part of the kingdom too. After all, a ruler is only as strong as those who are loyal to them. If enough members of the guard openly disagree with the queen, she won't be able to stop them from doing right they think is right. It's...still a working progress."

The elder brother then got an idea. "Say Yamato, how you like to play a part in changing this kingdom for the better?" That caught the boy off guard. Even Ansem raised an eyebrow. "You know that the guard isn't doing its job right. But say if you were to join the guard, you could become an example of what a guard is supposed to be."

Yamato was stunned at what he heard. "Me? Join the guard? But...why me?"

"Well for one thing, I can't think of a better way to pay you back for saving us. Secondly, you managed to hold your own rather well against those rebels. I think with time and training, you could become one of the guard's finest."

The boy shook his head. "I don't know about that. That was a stroke of luck back there. And beside, that was the first time I killed someone. I'm...uncertain I'll be able to do that again."

"Well, the good guards we know have ways of coping with that, as I'm sure they'll teach you. You'll never know until you try. But the biggest reason of all is...when I look at you, I see a kid who's given up on life, who's lost his way and looking for guidance. You seek a purpose, do you not?"

Yamato look at the prince in awe at how he was able to read him. He paused a bit before answering. "More than anything."

Hachirou smiled. "Then what better purpose than helping to make a kingdom where everyone can prosper. The guard needs to be shown what honor truly is, and what they're suppose to do for the kingdom. And I believe you can help inspire the right mindset."

The thief looked down. "I'll admit, it's a very tempting offer. But there's one big problem. I highly doubt Hanako will be willing to accept a thief like me into the guard. How do you plan to convince her to let me in?"

This time it was the younger brother who answered. "Simple, really. By using one the queen's own laws against her. You see, by rescuing the crowned prince, you put the royal family in your debt. And the law states that all debts must be payed. Even the royal family isn't exempt from this. And in a case like this, a life debt, only you and Hachirou have a say in how that debt is payed, nobody else. The queen will have no choice but to accept."

The elder brother then closed his eyes. "This kingdom needs to change. And we are willing to do all we can to ensure that everyone is happy." He then held his hand out through the cell bars. "Are you?"

Yamato thought for a moment. If he were to accept this offer, he just might be able to make a difference in this world. He could help change this kingdom in a positive way. He could indeed have a new purpose in his life. It just seemed too good to be true. Still... "Before I answer that, I want you to tell me something."

"What is it?"

"I will admit, the reason I was there to save you was because I was following you two. I was under the impression that you were taking advantage of her, so I was planning to rob you as punishment. But...I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation. A conversation that...made me reconsider. And there was one particular statement you said that caught my attention." The boy looked straight at Hachirou. "So I want you to look me in the eyes, and answer this question: Would you really give up your position as prince just to be with her?"

After a brief pause, the elder prince took off his glasses and looked right at the thief. "I would."

During his time as a thief, Yamato trained himself in reading peoples expressions. Faces can say a lot. And the look in Hachirou's eyes told him that he was sincere. That was all he needed to see to know that he was for real. He then stood up and walked over to the cell bar, before proceeding to shake Hachirou's hand. "What do I have to lose?" he said with a smile.

And with that act, the new moon in Yamato's life had changed to a waxing crescent.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. This story is about Sasuke's father, Yamato. This event was originally described in my _Living Legacy_ story, a oneshot that is actually no longer canon due to the changes made to Kris's KH3 rewrite that I didn't see coming. But I still wanted the backstory I wrote to stay and I finally decided to go into more detail about it. **

**Also once again, I would like to thank Kris for her input on the conversation between Hachirou and Mariko, as I wasn't sure if I was portraying them accurately.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure if this was how the kingdom was run back in the day in Kris's universe. I could be over-exaggerating a little. But I wanted the reasons for what happens at the end of this chapter to make sense.**

 **(2)This wound, which leaves a scar by the way, was going to be the result of something that happens later, but I thought it'd be more fitting for it to happen here.**


	2. Godfather

**A/N: I wasn't originally planning to write the events of this chapter, but I got a dose of creativity. So I guess you can now say its a 5-6 chapter story.**

 **I hope Kris doesn't mind what this chapter's title suggests.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Hachirou, Mariko, Rimi, and Minoru © to Kristen Verne**

 **Yamato and Maximus © to me.**

* * *

 **Godfather**

* * *

"Again!"

"Right!"

Yamato charged at his instructor, Captain Maximus. This captain was one of the trusted soldiers the princes were working with to change the mindset of the guard. Yamato was clashing his longsword, with the instructor's spear. Yamato was not talented prodigy, **(1)** but he was definitely a hard worker determined to make something of himself. After a while, the instructor knocked the recruit to the ground, before pointing his spear point-blank at the boy's chest.

"Your form still needs work," Maximus said, "but I can definitely see some improvement since we began months ago." He then stood up his spear and pulled the boy up. "Take a short break."

"Yes, Sir Maximus." Yamato then walked to a bench, took a bottle of water, and started drinking from it.

Maximus was then approached by a fellow guard. "I still don't understand why we're wasting our time with him. If you ask me a lowly thief has no place in the guard."

"Now Minoru **(2)** , the royal family owes this kid a debt for saving Prince Hachirou. We must be respectful."

The younger guard sighed. "I swear this guard is becoming a laughing stalk. The Insurgos are making a mockery of us, the citizens have no faith in us, and now we're letting criminals into the guard. How far has this guard fallen?"

"And it's no one else's fault but our own for not taking our duties seriously. All the more reason to strive for change. We need the guard to be stronger to better protect this kingdom."

"And letting this scoundrel in the guard is suppose to make the guard stronger? He's probably expecting a high pay, or to obtain the royal treasure. How can we even trust him?"

Yamato then stood up. "I understand you skepticism, sir. And I know you probably won't take my word for it. But I'll tell you this: I'm not in this for the money. I intend to help this guard do its job right. No more inaction when it comes to the civilians. I will use what I learn here to protect both the royals AND the people, and help make this kingdom a better place."

Minoru gave the trainee a glare. "You have a lot to prove if that truly is your goal. Don't be surprised if you can't handle it. You could quit now and save yourself the embarrassment."

Yamato gave the guard a determined look. "Do your worst! I'm not quitting. Not while innocent people are suffering. Prince Hachirou gave me a chance to become something worthwhile. And I will not disappoint him!" With that sat back down and drank more water.

Maximus laughed. "He's got a lot of guts, you gotta give him that!"

Minoru grunted. "Talk is cheap. He's got a long way to go."

"Trust me. I have a feeling that this kid will go far."

"We'll see." With that Minoru left the training room.

Maximus turned to the trainee. "You'll have to forgive him. He's one of our most disciplined, but he's rather short on manners. Still, you got spunk, kid. I like that. Talking up to member of the guard like that takes a lot of courage. Keep that attitude up, and you'll rub off on the rest of the soldiers in no time. Yep, your gonna accomplished big things, that's for sure."

"You really thinks so?"

"Of course. Now then, shall we get back to work?"

* * *

One evening, Yamato was requested to meet Prince Ansem at the castle's hospital wing. A couple guards escorted him to the wing where he found Prince Ansem waiting outside one of the rooms, pacing around. He was carrying a sheathed katana for some reason. He could here painful screaming coming from inside. He had a feeling he knew what was going on right now.

The boy approached the younger prince. "Um...You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Yamato!" Ansem said with a smile. "Thank you for coming. Good news: My brother's wife has just gone into labor. Their daughter is coming."

It was just as he suspected, but he was still surprised that they would call a thief turned guard trainee just for this. "That's... wonderful news."

"I know. And we wanted you to be one of the first to lay eyes on her."

"R-really? Um... I'm honored, sir. But why me?"

"Why not? After all, this is the life you saved, and the life that mattered the most to both Hachirou and Mariko."

"I-I see."

The prince then chuckled. "You really need to stop selling yourself short. You've done a great deed. Wouldn't you like to see the result of that deed?"

"I...guess so."

They waited for a while until the Mariko's screaming was replaced by a baby's cry. After a few more minutes, the doctor opened the door, letting them in.

They walk into the room to find Mariko sitting in bed, holding her new baby girl, her husband sitting right next to her, looking at the child happily. The woman was singing a lullaby.

 _I watch you_

 _Fast asleep_

 _All I fear means nothing_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now_

 _*cough cough*_

Hachirou chuckled. "My dear, as much as I love hearing you sing, you should probably let your voice rest after the work you've done tonight.

Mariko let out a tired giggle. "Maybe you're right. I just can't wait to show my family back in the Ido."

Ansem then approached. "Congratulations, Brother. And I must say what a loving little girl you two made."

"Thanks, Brother. I hope you'll be a good uncle to her."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to treat my niece like a little princess?"

The elder twin chuckled before turning to the young boy. "Yamato. I'm so glad you made it."

Yamato scratched the back of his head nervously. "C-congratulations, Sir. This...must be a really happy moment...for you all."

"It is," the prince then place his hand on the trainee's shoulder. "And we wouldn't be having this moment if it wasn't for you."

Yamato blushed. "I swear you guys give too much credit."

Hachirou laughed. "Or maybe you're not giving yourself enough credit. One good deed can make big difference, kid. And your good deed made a huge difference to us."

"Hachirou and I would've been dead if weren't for you, Yamato." Mariko then held the baby close with tears in her eyes. "But most importantly, if it wasn't for you, our daughter's life would've been cut short before it even began. We really can't thank you enough."

Yamato chuckled. "Um...you're welcome."

Hachirou then walked over to Mariko, who then handed the child to him, before walking back to Yamato. "My wife and I talked about this and we've decided. Yamato Kazekiri, we want you to be our daughter's godfather."

Yamato was taken aback. "G-godfather? Me? B-but, I'm just a kid."

"You look old enough to us. Besides our daughter was able to come to the world of the living because of you. We believe you deserve the honor." Hachirou then handed the child to the boy.

Yamato held the sleeping child in his arms carefully. He looked at her with awe. "I...I don't know what say sir."

"Well, one thing you could say is her name."

"Name?"

"Yes. As her godfather, we want you to pick out her name."

Yamato began to think. What should he name her? He felt that it should probably have some kind of meaning, whether it be a literal meaning or an emotional one. At first he was drawing a blank, but then he remembered something. "You know, there was a time that I was expecting to have a younger sibling." He frowned in sorrow. "That can never happen now. But...I remember my parents discussing possible names for the child, and there was this one name that they decided on should it have turned out to be a girl."

"And what name would that have been?"

The boy paused for a moment before saying. "...Rimi."

"Rimi..." Mariko smiled happily. "That's a lovely name."

Hachirou nodded, "I agree. Rimi it is then."

Yamato looked at the infant in his arms, who began to stir and open her eyes. She did indeed look the most precious thing in this room. With her red hair and blue eyes, it was easy to tell she was gonna take more after her mother in the looks department when she grows up. Little Rimi looked back at the teenaged boy with a curious expression.

"Um... hello?" Yamato said to baby, who only cooed in response.

Hachiro chuckled. "Little Rimi, meet your Godfather Yamato."

"N-nice to meet you too."

Ansem then approached. "Oh come now, Yamato, no need to be so nervous." He then leaned toward the infant. "Hey there. I'm your Uncle Ansem." He then began wagging his finger in front of her face. Little Rimi then grabbed hold of the finger with her tiny hands. He chuckled. "How cute." He then turned to his brother. "By the way, I got Dawn's Might for you." He hands him the sword.

"Thanks brother. Yamato would you like to hand Rimi back to my wife."

"Certainly." The boy did just that.

As Mariko held the baby girl, Hachirou knelt down unsheathed the katana and held it to his chest.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Yamato whispered to Ansem.

"He's praying to Dawn's Might."

"The sword?"

"Yes. That sword is very ancient, said to have been a gift to one of our ancestors. It's been in the royal family for many generations. It has a couple special enchantments to it: First off, its protected from wear, tear, and rust, making it essentially indestructible, but more importantly, it has the ability to wield light and darkness in a delicate balance. It's remarkable, really. Whoever created that sword sure was a genius."

"It does sound special, that's for sure."

"Yes. Dawn's Might has been passed down from generation to generation through a special tradition. Should the eldest child be a son it is to be passed down to him when he finds the woman he loves. And should it be a daughter, then it is to be passed to the man who desires her heart, if the father approves of course. You see, it is more to our family than just a weapon. It is a symbol of guardianship. Any man who receives Dawn's Might makes a promise to protect the woman he loves, and any children they have. Hachirou is not a fighter himself, so instead he prays to the sword to bless his family with its protective light."

"I see." Yamato honest liked that idea. A sword as special as that should only be used to protect. He couldn't help but contemplate having a sword like that. Of course, he wouldn't interfere with tradition and take Dawn's Might; he agrees that that sword should only be wielded by Rimi's future husband. But maybe he can come up with something else.

The trainee then looked out the window, gazing at another full moon in the night sky. He thought about how Hachirou straight up made him Rimi's godfather. It was unexpected and kinda surreal to think a nobody like him could be the godfather of a prince's daughter. But at the same time, it made him feel warm inside. It made him feel like his deed really did make a difference, that maybe his life really is worthwhile after all. But more important, he felt like that aching void in his heart was starting to fill, and he knew why...

Yamato smiled. For the first time in five years,...he had a family.

* * *

It had been a year since Rimi was born. Hanako had decided to step down from her rule, and rather than hand over rule to her elder son, she named Ansem king instead, just to spite Hachirou for marrying and having a child with an Ido. Though Hachirou didn't really mind being snubbed, he knew that Radiant Garden was in good hands now, and it allowed for more time with his family. He was enjoying is quality time with his wife and baby girl. Though there were occasions where they had to attend to some business, and leave little Rimi to be watched over by Yamato for a few hours. Today was no different.

Yamato sat on a couch, watching as the baby was trying to fit a triangle into a circular hole. The boy couldn't help but chuckle at her silliness. He then walked over to her and guided her hand to the correct shaped hole. Rimi clapped happily before reaching her arms out to her godfather. In response he picked her up, sat back on the couch, and began bouncing her on his lap, enjoying the giggling he was getting from her.

Although he was officially named her godfather, he personally saw her more like a little sister. The times he got to spend with her made him wonder if this is what it would've been like if he actually did get to have his sibling. He really did like the feeling of having a family again. He felt like he owed Hachirou so much for the opportunities he's given him. And wanted to start paying him back.

After thinking for a moment, he decided to start with a small favor.

"Hey, princess. How would you like to start walking?" Rimi was a little over a year old now, and he read that it was around this time that children started learning to walk. The little girl could only make a confused sound. The boy chuckled. "Come on. I'll show you."

And now Yamato was standing on his knees on the edge of a large, soft blanket, holding the baby by her hands on her feet. "Okay, we're gonna take this nice and slow. All you have to do is put one foot in front of the other, then do the same with the other foot. Okay?"

He then slowly started moving her across the blanket using movements simulating walking. Soon he let her go, only for her to fall over front first immediately. The child gave a slight whimper.

The boy rubbed the back of his head as gave a nervous chuckle. "I-its alright, Rimi. No one gets on their first try." He then grabbed hold of the baby and proceeded to tickle her tummy, making her giggle out loud. He soon stopped before asking, "Now then, ready to try again?"

What followed was several more attempts at walking, which most of which pretty much got the same result. The last couple time though she did manage to stand for a few seconds before falling on her bum. They just in the middle of one more try when the parents walked in the door.

"Rimi! We're home!" Mariko called.

"How's our precious angel?" called Hachirou.

The two of them found themselves staring in awe at the sight of their daughter standing up. The baby's attention was drawn to her parents the moment they came in. She squealed in delight as she slowly started taking steps toward them, arms reaching out to them.

"Awww! Will you look at that?" said Mariko.

Rimi took a couple more steps before she ended up tipping backwards, only for Yamato to lightly nudge her back into balance. A few more steps later and she finds herself tipping forward only to be caught by Hachirou.

The father then picked her up and poked her in her little nose. "Is your godfather teaching you how to walk?" The baby giggle in response. Hachirou then turned to Yamato. "It's funny. We were just considering teaching her ourself soon."

Yamato rubbed the back of his head. "Figured I'd do you a new favor."

The prince chuckled. "You know you really are good with kids, you know that?"

The trainee scoffed. "I think it's a little too soon to judge that."

"Ever the modest one. I guess we'll see as this munchkin grows. So then, shall we keep helping her practice?"

* * *

Indeed Yamato was turning out to be good with kids. Though it did help that the kid she helped watch over was growing into a kind and patient soul, especially for a now five year old. Sure she had her childlike energy, but she never got into trouble. Her parents, uncle, and even her godfather were raising her well. Yamato had very little trouble taking care of her and keep her entertained.

Now twenty years old, Yamato had just gotten promoted to an official royal guard a few days ago. It was a pretty rocky road for him, but more than five years of training really paid off. He was now sporting a guard's uniform, and was now showing it off to his goddaughter.

"Wow! So cool!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Indeed," said Ansem. "The uniform does suit you well."

"Thanks My Lord."

Rimi then jumped into the new guard's arms. "Conwaduwations! Does this mean you gonna fight bad guys?"

Yamato chuckled. "Should they come knocking on this kingdom's door, then yes. A true warrior doesn't seek out a battle, but he must always be ready one."

Little Rimi giggled. "You gonna help everyone right?"

"Of course!" the new guard then sat her back on the couch, before stepping back and pulling out his sword in salute. "On my honor and a royal guard, I'm obliged to defend this kingdom and its people from any harm."

"Yay! Go Yamato!"

Yamato smirked before he started thrusting his sword at thin air, speaking dramatically for Rimi's entertainment. "I will help the citizens with any problem they have. I will punish any bad guy that makes trouble. I will slay any monster that threatens this kingdom. I will never rest until Radiant Garden is safe. Anyone and anything that dares mess with me and those precious to me will have another thing coming to them. I, Yamato Kazekiri, shall will protect everyone and everything I love with my life! And mark my words I will never go down without a fight!"

The five-year-old clapped in excitement. "I'm rooting for you! You gonna be best guard ever!"

Ansem then chuckled, "I hope your not letting your new position go to your head."

Yamato chuckled back, "Of course not, My Lord. What do you to take me for? Can't I put on a little show for my goddaughter? I'm fully aware of how much work I have to do."

"I know. We all believe in you, Yamato."

They shared a laugh but were interrupted but the sound of loud coughing coming from the parent's room. The two of them had both been feeling under the weather lately, especially with the coughing fits they've been having. However this fit sounded much worse. Concerned, the three decided to check up on them.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you okay?" Rimi asked as they walked in the room.

They found them coughing a few more time before finally stopping. The two parents lowered their hands that were covering their mouths. Yamato, Ansem and Rimi were shocked at the sight of blood splattered on those hands.

The married couple were just too tired to be shock, and Hachirou could only say, "Well, that's unfortunate."

* * *

It wasn't just Hachirou and Mariko however. There was a whole outbreak of people suffering from the same health problems. Coughing fits, coughing up blood, breathing problems, severe lung cancer. nearly a quarter of the kingdom's population was afflicted. Panic nearly ensued before a botanist discovered the cause of the outbreak. It turns out one of the flower shops had mistakenly been harboring a rare flower whose pollen was poisonous to any human who breathed it in **(3)**.

Thankfully that flower was disposed of before it could afflict anyone else, but the damage had been done. Their was no cure for the poison. The infected were starting to die left and right, the amount of time it took for each victim varied, but they all met the same fate. Even Captain Maximus fell victim to the disease. Hachirou and Mariko managed to last for quite a few months but unfortunately fate inevitably caught up to them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please wake up!" Little Rimi was shaking her mother, but she wouldn't wake up.

Ansem checked Mariko's vitals before looking down in sorrow. "I'm sorry my dear. But...it looks like she won't ever wake up again."

The little girl gasped in shock.

Hachirou coughed a bit before holding his dead wife's hand. "How cruel of fate to take my beloved's life before mine. Fret not, my love. It looks like I'll be joining you soon."

"Daddy!" Rimi clutched her father. "Please don't sleep fowever too. Please!"

The father brushed his daughter's hair with his fingers. "I'm sorry, darling. It's not my choice to make, I'm afraid." Rimi then started crying into her father's chest. "Rimi, please be strong for me. I want you to be grow into a kind and beautiful woman. When you grow up, your uncle is gonna need your help in running the kingdom. Please, will you do that for me?"

"Y...y...Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now then, will you please give me that sweet smile of yours one last time?"

The little girl smiles for her daddy but couldn't hide the tears and sadness in her eyes.

Hachirou then looked to Ansem. "Brother. Take good care of her, will you?"

"Of course, I will," the younger twin answered struggling to hold back his own tears. "She is next in line for the throne. I will make sure she becomes the strong and loving queen this kingdom needs. You have my word, my brother."

"Thank you." The dying prince then turned to Yamato, who had been looking down silently this whole time. "Yamato."

"You don't have to say anything," the guard said. "Prince Hachirou, no, Lord Hachirou, you have done more for me than anyone else ever has. Before we met, I never once believed that I would be anything more than a street rat. I never thought for a moment, that I could something worthwhile. I never dreamed that...I could have anything that I could call family. My life has meaning again because of you. You gave me so much that I could never truly repay. And most importantly, you, Mariko, Rimi, and even Lord Ansem have all become my most precious people." Yamato finally looked up, eyes filled tears, but also with determination. "On my honor, I will defend this kingdom from any threat. And most importantly, I will protect your brother and daughter with my life." He then place his hand up to heart in salute. "This I promise you!"

Hachirou chuckled. "It's good to know I can still trust you with my families' lives." He cough a little before continuing. "But please, Yamato, do not neglect your own life, your own happiness. Your devotion is admirable, but don't treat yourself like the royal family's tool. Watching how good you are to Rimi, I can see that you'll make an excellent father someday. One day, I know you'll find a woman who will become as precious to you as Mariko was to me. And when you find this woman, you can start your own family. A family you can truly call your own. Be the Royal Guard this kingdom needs, but do not forget to be your own man. Will you do that for me?"

"I... I will... Hachrou... my friend."

"Thank you," the prince coughed again. He then turned to Rimi again. "Be good to you uncle and godfather. Your mom and I are happy to have had you as a daughter." He started wheezing a little before the hand that was stroking his daughter's hair fell limp.

"D-Daddy?" Rimi choked.

Yamato checked the elder twin's vitals before looking down sadly and shaking his head. Hachirou too was gone. Rimi then started crying for her parents. Ansem walked over to his niece and embraced her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. He looked over to his dead brother sadly before saying, "She is in good hands, brother. I promise."

Yamato walked over to the window as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He gazed at the night sky, looking at the full moon, which was blood red tonight as a result of an ongoing lunar eclipse. To think that the man who gave him so much would die during a blood moon. It was rather eery to think about.

* * *

 **A/N: A nice and sweet little chapter with a touch of feels at the end. I hope Kris doesn't mind that I made Yamato into Rimi's godfather. Anyways, I'll just end this off by saying, "Happy Holidays!"**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) I decided not to have him be naturally talented like his student Kaname, or his son Sasuke. What he did in the previous chapter was indeed more of a stroke of luck. His determination and effort make up for it though.**

 **(2) Anybody remember who this guy is?**

 **(3) Sound familiar?**


	3. Protector

**A/N: Three chapters of this story in a row. I'm just so focused on this story, aren't I? I guess I'm trying to get this short story done as soon as possible before certain events happen in Kris's Final Stand rewrite.**

 **Kingdom Heart © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Rimi, Hachirou, and Hanako © to Kris**

 **Yamato, Momo, and Ulric © to me**

* * *

 **Protector**

* * *

Yamato was at a blacksmith shop, pounding a hammer on a heated mythril blade.

You see, he didn't spend five years just working on his swordsmanship, he was also practicing his blacksmithing on the side, which he found himself surprisingly good at. He had helped around the shop quite a bit. But now, after Hachirou's passing last month, he's now using his spare time to forge a special sword for himself.

Hearing about Dawn's Might inspired him to want his own weapon symbol of protection. But a standard issue sword wasn't going to cut it. He wanted it to be unique. Maximus once told him of an old saying he heard, that a warrior's most treasured weapon is one he makes himself, hence why Yamato decided to take up blacksmithing, so he could gain enough skill to make the weapon he wants.

First off, the blade is made of mythril, which is a hard mineral to come by so he had to get permission from Lord Ansem to use it. Not only is it a pretty sturdy material, but its also pretty susceptible to enchantments. Of course its nothing compared to adamantite, or orichalcum, but considering how extremely rare those minerals are, he wasn't gonna be picky, and decided to work with what he could get. Besides, he rather liked its royal blue color **(1)**.

Second, he wanted it to be a katana but with a less conventional design to it. It's blade is wider than normal, which sacrifices speed for brute strength a slight bit. Its appearance was nothing too complicated, but it was distinct.

And lastly, he was considering going to get it enchanted by Merlin the wizard once it's finish, seeing how Dawn's Might was also enchanted. He doubted he'd be able to have it able to wield light and darkness in balance, but even so, he wouldn't want his sword to be a rip off of the royal family's sword anyways. He hadn't quite figured out what kind of enchantments he wanted, but he figured he'd find out his options once he met with the wizard.

As he worked, a visitor came in. It was the new captain who took over after Maximus passed away. "Yamato. It's time for your patrol shift."

Yamato took a moment to inspect his sword. It was almost done, he could feel it. Perhaps it could be done by tomorrow night. He set the sword down before answering. "Alright, Captain Minoru. I'll get right to it."

"And you better keep your guard up. There's been a few disappearances from the guard."

"Don't you worry. I've got sharp instincts, remember?"

* * *

Yamato patrolled the streets of Radiant Garden. It was a nice and quiet evening. He was liking how the guard has been doing better at keeping the peace within the city. Unlike Hanako, Lord Ansem was actually enforcing the idea of helping the citizens. Things were starting to look up in this kingdom.

His musings was interrupted when he heard a woman's scream coming from an alley. Not one to turn down a cry for help Yamato followed the scream. He ran through the alley until he came across the source. He found a woman on her knees, crying over a man lying facedown on the ground.

As he approached the scene, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about this. His old survival instincts from his time as a thief never really left. This caused him to be more cautious than your average guard.

"Madam?" he said. "Are you alright?" He knelt next to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Suddenly her crying turned into crazed laughter as a dagger appeared in her hand as she proceeded to jab it into the guard. It was at this moment that Yamato's instincts really kicked in. Before the woman could stab him, he shoved her back as he backed away, unsheathing his longsword. However the man on the ground grabbed Yamato's ankle and tripped him. He grabbed a bladed mace, stood up and brought his mace down on the guard. But Yamato managed to block it with his sword and kicked his attacker before quickly getting back up. He soon found himself surrounded by ten armed people.

One particularly muscular looking man with an ax approached. "Well, well. Our fourth victim has arrived."

Yamato looked around with narrowed eyes. "I see. So this what happened to the guards who disappeared. You lured them with a distress call, and you ambushed them."

"Of course. Though I must admit, your the first to escape the first strike unharmed."

"What can I say? Being a former thief has its advantages. Though even back then, I would never have resorted to such an underhanded tactic. You Insurgos scum are even bigger cowards than I thought."

"So you figured out who we are, eh?"

"Wasn't that hard. I mean what other terrorist organization do we know who do something like that."

That got the ax wielder riled up. "How dare you call us terrorists to our faces!"

Yamato scoffed. "That's all you've been for more than ten years. Your methods of rebelling against Hanako's rule have done nothing but paint a black image of yourselves. These days, people only see you for the killers you are."

"They just don't see that we're trying to free them from the tyranny of those blasted royals. We just need to show that we are stronger than them."

Yamato growled. "And how exactly are you showing strength when innocent lives are lost in your attacks?"

"You know what they say, sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"Greater good my rear end! You ruin the lives of people who don't even want any part in the conflict, who just wanted to stay out of it."

"Maybe if they weren't such cowards, they wouldn't have been casualties. They would've joined our caused."

"That's hardly justified! My parents just wanted you guys to find a peaceful solution. And what did you guys do? Slaughtered them like animals! You're the reason I spent five years as an orphan thief. I will never forgive you for that. And the more lives you ruin, the more enemies you'll make. Face it! No sensible person would ever support such a destructive organization who'll step over the innocent to get what they want! Especially these days since there hasn't been any problems caused by the royal family."

"Enough! The royals will pays for their crimes! And the guards who protect them shall be the first to go!"

Yamato looked around as the other Insurgos started approaching. He readied his longsword. "I'll only say this once: Stop this madness now, or suffer the consequences."

The ax wielding leader of the bunch laughed. "You're in a bad position to make threats. This is ten against one, buddy!"

The guard smirk. "I may have officially joined the guard only recently, but that doesn't mean I can't fight. This may be my first run, but whatever happens, it'll be one to remember. Wouldn't you agree? Speaking of which, I'd like to know the name of my first opponent as a Royal Guard. My name is Yamato Kazekiri. What's yours?"

"Oh-ho, such bravado. Too bad it won't save you. Know that the squad led by Ulric Stone will be your demise. Get him!"

With that, they attacked. The first one tried to take the guard from behind, but Yamato quickly jabbed his sword behind him, through the attacker's stomach. Another attacked from his left, only to be kicked away. Yamato then cut one to his right across their chest. His instincts kicked in and he narrowly avoid a fatal attack, but unfortunately was unable to avoid the spear completely as it grazed him in the right side from behind.

It was a hard battle. He managed to kill four out of the ten assailants, but he sustained several injuries to the arms, legs, and torso. If he didn't finish this fast, he wasn't getting out of this alive. To that end, he decided now was the time to try out a move he was working on.

He leapt away from his attackers and gathered energy in his longsword before swinging. " **Sonic Wave!** " he shouted an his sword launched an energy wave. It didn't do much other than cause them to get back, but that was the intention. He needed them back far enough for him to gather enough energy for a more useful attack. He did so, and his sword glowed white. " **Crescent Moon Dance!** " He then swung his sword wildly at the group, disarming each one before killing them. Soon only one was left, the ax-wielding leader, Ulric. Yamato turn to him and prepared for his sword-dance's final strike. He got ready to thrust his sword into him as the white glow around his blade got a slight yellow tint. He thrusted forward as he shouted, " **Full Moon Str-** " he was cut off when the energy in his sword suddenly dissipated, throwing him off balance. _Crap!_ He failed to keep the energy stable for the final strike.

Unfortunately for him, Ulric used this slip up to his advantage. He punched Yamato hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then whacked him in the face with the side of his ax, knocking him to his knees. He then chuckled. "You're resilient for a rookie guard, I'll give you that. It's such a shame you're not on our side."

Yamato spat out blood. "Like I would join my parent's murderers."

"Well, they must have been kissing up to the royals, just like YOU!" he raised his ax high before bringing it down hard. Yamato raised his longsword in defense as the ax collided with it. The collision had bent his blade a little, and he was struggling to hold it back. "And you shall share their fate for working under them." He raised his ax again and brought it back down harder.

Yamato nudged himself back as the ax utterly broke his longsword, and the ax left deep cut on the front of his left shoulder. It was a good thing his instincts told him to move at the last second, or else that would've outright chopped his arm off instead. He was then kicked away onto the ground.

"You and the rest of the guard are just obstacles to the royals' destruction."

Yamato coughed, as he struggled to get up. "Let me ask you something: why are you still doing this? Hanako stepped down just a few years ago. Your problems with the royal family are over. You have no reason to keep doing this!"

"Why would we stop when her son has taken over? Our problems are far from over."

The injured guard got onto his knees. "You're joking, right? Lord Ansem has done nothing wrong. In fact, he's doing all he can to wipe the stain that Hanako left."

"And then he'll drain us dry when we least expect it!"

"How dare you! Ansem is nothing like Hanako!"

"Like mother like son. Once an oppressive royal family, always an oppressive royal family. Everyone who supports him are too blind to see it."

"NO YOU'RE THE BLIND ONES!" Yamato tried to steady himself as he stood. "You don't know a thing about him! He's a good man who cares for the people and just wants them to be happy! I can forgive you for hating Hanako. I don't like her either, heck I consider her the reason this kingdom went downhill in first place. She wasn't taking care of her people like she should've been. But the sharing of blood does not equal the sharing of mindsets. You would honestly take your hatred of Hanako so far that you'd accuse her son of being the same as her when he's done nothing to warrant such? You're just delusional now! It's pathetic really. And your methods only further prove that you're not doing this for the people anymore, you just doing it out of spite for Hanako."

"Shut up! All royals are the same! They're liars! Thieves! Tyrants! We are all better off without them! And Ansem is no different!" Ulric then charge at the wounded guard.

"I've heard enough of your HORRID BLASPHEMIES!" Yamato then charged the last of his energy into his broken sword. " **Breakthrough!** " He thrusted he sword, breaking Ulrics ax and piercing his heart.

Ulric Stone coughed and choked. "Im...possible! H..How?!"

Yamato didn't know which he felt more, contempt or pity. But he looked at the last man in the eye. "Because you only fight out of spite. I fight... to protect."

And with that, Ulric dropped dead.

Yamato was breathing heavily, he vision was blurry, and he was in a lot of pain. He held his wounded shoulder as he limp towards the exit of the alley. However, he only took few steps before he collapsed onto the ground, suffering from blood loss. He tried to move but he couldn't. _Come on, Yamato! You can't die here. Ansem... Rimi... they still need you. Hachirou...is counting on you._

Yamato lost consciousness. But fortunately for him, someone had been watching the whole fight.

* * *

Yamato's eyes twitched as he woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Out the window he could see the full moon high in the sky. He sat up, feeling sore before noticing he was covered in bandages. It was then that the door to the room open and a young woman walk in. She had wavy brunette hair, green eyes, and wore a green gardening dress. She was also carrying a tray with two teacups and a teapot.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

When the guard looked at her, he couldn't help but blush a little. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It took him a second to snap out of his trance before answering. "A little sore, but much better."

"That's good." She then set the tray down on the desk next to the bed before pouring some tea into one of the cups. "Here, drink this. It's herbal tea, it'll help." She handed the cup to the guard.

Yamato took a sip of the tea. "Thanks. Did...you heal me?"

The woman nodded as she poured herself some tea. "I may not be a white mage but I know plenty about herbal remedies. I dressed your wounds with the best healing herbs I had in the shop. I even gave you some medicine that would help replace some of the blood you lost."

"Shop?"

"Yeah." She sipped her tea. "Welcome to Hinata's Garden! Where we grow and sell vegetables and flowers. I own this shop."

"I see. So I take it your name is Hinata **(2)**."

The woman giggled. "Actually that was my grandmother's name. My name is Momo. Momo Tsubaki. What's yours?"

"Yamato. Yamato Kazekiri."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Yamato. You know, it was very brave of you taking on ten armed people at once. Foolish, but brave."

"It's not like they gave me a choice. They lured me into a trap with a false distress call." Yamato massaged his wounded shoulder. "Still, that was my first scuffle since joining guard, so I whether or not I had a choice, I was definitely in over my head."

"Well, it was impressive that you managed to win. Not to mention admirable how far you were willing to go to defend the royal family's honor."

"Well, I owe Hachirou everything. And I know his brother, Ansem, well. It makes me sick to think anyone would even think they're anything like Hanako."

"Some people are just too blinded by hate to see the truth."

"Yeah well those people really need to open their eyes if they can't see that Lord Ansem is doing all he can to make up for his mother's wrongdoings. He's a good man."

"You really do care about them, huh?"

Yamato looked down. "Of course. They're like family to me. Heck, I was even made Princess Rimi's godfather, if you can believe that. Hachirou was the reason I'm in the guard, when I used to be an orphan thief." He then sighed in sorrow. "Why did have to die in that sickness outbreak?"

"I know how you feel. My parents had also passed in that outbreak."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Momo sighed. "At least my father discovered the cause of that plague, and prevented more people from becoming afflicted. Things would've been a whole lot worse if it wasn't for him. I just wish it didn't have to take him and my mother as well."

"Indeed. But you know, when Hachirou and his wife died, I made a vow to protect Ansem and Rimi with my life. It is for that reason, that I'm doing my best to become as strong as I can be. To protect what's precious to me."

Momo giggled. "You have very admirable courage, and such honest convictions. I like that in a man."

Yamato couldn't help but blush at that comment. "Um thanks." After finishing his tea, he set his cup down. "Well, I should probably get back to the castle. I need to report what happened tonight." He started to stand up, wincing in pain from his wounds.

Momo put her tea down and rushed to the guard's side. "Whoa. You sure you should be going now with you're wounds?"

"Relax. I can handle myself. Besides, no offense to your herbal remedies, but once I get to the infirmary, magic will have these wounds healed up in no time. I'll be fine."

"By yourself, this late at night?" She said firmly. "I don't think so. You could get ambushed again. You're in no condition start another fight, and you're weapon is broken. You may have handled yourself earlier, but I am not taking any chances. Nope, you are staying here for the night."

The guard was somewhat surprised by her declaration. "Are...you sure? I...don't wanna be a burden."

The gardener smiled. "I insist. What kind of citizen would I be if I didn't help out a royal guard? And besides, how can I turn a blind eye to an honest man with noble goals."

Yamato stared into the woman's eyes. Not only was she beautiful, but she was kind and generous. His heart was starting to pound in his chest. He managed to compose himself before sitting back down on the bed. "Very well. I thank you, Momo, for your hospitality...and for healing me."

"You're welcome, Sir Yamato." Momo then poured more tea in her cup. "Well, you can help yourself to some more tea, but you better get some rest for the night. If you need anything, I'll be in the room next door."

"Alright!"

Momo smiled sweetly at him before leaving the room.

Yamato then looked out the window at the full moon. He had just survived his first real fight as a royal guard, and a real tough fight no less. How many people can say they fought ten people at once and won on there first outing? On one hand, he felt proud of himself for accomplishing such a feat. On the another hand, he knew he still had a lot of work to do and couldn't allow this lucky victory to go to his head. If he was going to protect what he loved, he needed to get stronger still.

And on this same night, he met the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on. Just looking at her made his heart beat fast. And her genuine care and concern for him really touched him. He never felt this way before. He had only just met her, and yet...

Hachirou told him he would one day find a woman who would become precious to him. Could Momo Tsubaki be that woman? Only time would tell, he supposed. Perhaps he could at least treat her to lunch tomorrow, as thanks for her kindness.

* * *

The next morning, Yamato returned to the castle, with Momo in tow. They explained what happened last night to the guard and Lord Ansem, which lead to the king being simultaneously impressed and concerned for the new guard. In light of such a strenuous ordeal, Ansem insisted that Yamato take a few days off. The swordsman then invited Momo to lunch that afternoon, to which she accepted and during said lunch they enjoyed each other's company. Momo even suggested that they should hang out again some time, which Yamato agreed.

That evening though, Yamato decided to use the rest of his first day off to finish his project, especially seeing how his standard issue longsword was broken. And finish it he did. It was a katana with a wide, blue, mythril blade, a lavender handle with cyan leather wrappings, and a silver handle guard that resembled two crescents overlapping each other. **(3)** He was very proud of how it turned out.

Right now he was honing the blade, making certain it was sharp and smooth. For once one of the enchantments he requested was put in place, he wouldn't be able to fix any nicks that might get noticed afterwards. He stopped his honing and thoroughly inspected the blade. He smirk in satisfaction just when someone entered the shop. It was Lord Ansem and little Rimi.

"Ah, perfect timing, my lord. I had just finished my personal project. What do you think?" Yamato then showed them his new sword.

"Wow," His Lordship said as he marvel at the sword. "This is quite impressive work, Yamato. Excellent craftsmanship. Your blacksmithing practice really payed off."

"And it looks so you, Yamato!" the little princess exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

Ansem then put his hand on the guard's shoulder. "You've done a fine job. You know, if the guard doesn't work out for you, you could always get a full time job as a blacksmith."

Yamato chuckled. "Maybe when I retire, but that won't happen anytime soon. Besides, this was the only reason I took up blacksmithing. To create a sword I can truly call my own. Now that I'm finally done with it, I'll be focusing more on improving my swordsmanship from now on."

"Well, that's good to hear. I can't wait to see how much you and that sword accomplish."

"Indeed. From now on I shall use this sword to protect all that is precious to me." _I will use it to protect this kingdom, its people, and more importantly Lord Ansem, Lady Rimi,... and Momo._

It was then that a puff of smoke appeared in the room, and when the smoke dissipated, it revealed an old wizard in blue. "Oh, I see you've finished your sword, Sir Yamato."

"I have. So, Merlin, have you found a way the enchant this sword the way I asked earlier today?

"I looked through my spell books and I believe I found just what you're looking for."

"Excellent."

Ansem rubbed his chin with interest. "So what kind of enchantments are you gonna implement?"

Yamato looked at his sword. "Last night's scuffle showed me something. That no matter how strong you become, odds are you will encounter someone stronger, someone who will overpower you in a sword clash, heck possibly even break your sword. I want my sword to not only be indestructible like Dawn's Might, but I also want it to have the power to use my opponent's power against them."

Merlin then chuckled in delight. "And I have just ticket that could produce the enchantments you're looking for. If this goes as planned, then by focusing your energy onto the blade, it should be able to absorb whatever force it clashes with and temporarily store it as energy, then you'll be able to release that energy to strengthen your next attack. Ohoho! Perfect for getting out of a tough lock with another's weapon, or any other parry and counterattack strategies."

Yamato smirked. "That sound just perfect. When can it be done?"

"You can come see me tomorrow. I'll have the preparations done by noon."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you, Merlin."

"My pleasure, Sir Yamato. Well, I'll be off now." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Little Rimi then approached to get a closer look at the new sword. "So, what are you gonna called it?"

Yamato looked at the sword for a moment before looking out the window, the moon shining in the night sky. The object that was always fascinating for him to gaze at. He smiled before answering.

"I shall name this sword... **Moon Cutter**."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how Yamato Kazekiri first met Momo Tsubaki, and how his sword, Moon Cutter, was forged.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) Royal blue is the color mythril is depicted in the Kingdom Hearts series.**

 **(2) Now why does that name sound familiar?**

 **(3) Check my Deviantart for a better idea of what it looks like.**


	4. Husband

**A/N: Here's another chapter that I wasn't originally planning to write. I figured I probably should dedicate a chapter to Yamato's love for Momo. That puts the planned chapter count at six to seven.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Final Fantasy © to Square Enix**

 **Rimi, Tomoya, and Hayato © to Kristen Verne**

 **Yamato and Momo © to me**

* * *

 **Husband**

* * *

It had been six years since Yamato had been made an official guard, and he had made good on his word on improving his swordsmanship. His new sword, Moon Cutter, worked wonders for him. Its powers to absorb and redirect his opponents power assured his victory on more than one occasion. He sure was making a name for himself. These days he had been single handedly dealing with Insurgos attacks, and contributing a lot when defending the town from random monster invasions.

Right now he was leading a group of guards escorting an Ido caravan back to the kingdom. Eleven-year-old Rimi wanted to connect with her mother's roots, so with Ansem's permission she decided to go on trip for a month. His only condition was sending Yamato and a few guards for her protection, which no one had any problems.

Rimi enjoyed her time with the Ido. Her mother's brother, Tomoya **(1)** , was great company, and her Grandparents, Yuuta and Taiki **(2)** , introduced her to some of the others. The little princess loved all the clothes they wore and was amazed at how well made they were. It made her want to make clothes like that herself, so when she met an Ido seamstress, she requested lessons and picked them up quite well over the month. She now wanted to become a seamstress herself.

As for Yamato, he was just happy that his goddaughter was connecting with more of her extended family, who were very welcoming of her. It certainly made up for the bad impression Hanako gave her. Seriously, who treats their own grandchild like a disease? She's been trying to betroth her to some snobby rich nobleman's son just to restore the 'tainted bloodline'. Yamato could only scoff at the former queen's blatant refusal to just treat everyone with equal respect. How she got into her stupid purist mindset was beyond him. Thankfully, Ansem had been rejecting every offer they received, refusing to allow Rimi to be forced into a marriage with someone who'd probably won't treat her right.

The whole trip for the most part went smoothly, but the trip back, however, was met with opposition.

" **Raining Eclipse!** " **(3)**

A shower of energy blades made out of dark orange energy fell on a group of Insurgos, impaling their chests to the ground. The few that weren't caught in it began shaking in fear.

"H-he's too strong! I'm outta here!"

Most of them hightailed it out of there, but their mace wielding leader stayed.

"Where are you going you spineless cowards! Get back here!"

"Don't be too hard on them," Yamato stated as his Moon Cutter ceased glowing orange. "It's only natural to flee when you're outmatched. Live to fight another day. It'd be wise for you to do the same."

The man readied his claymore. "Never! I won't let this chance to take the princess and silence the royal bloodline once and for all slip pass!"

The guard grumbled. "You know, it's really sad that you give Lady Rimi crap for being even half royal blood. With all the crap she already gets from Hanako, of all people, for being half commoner, one would think you guys would show her more sympathy."

"Half-blood, full-blood, what difference does it make? She's a royal, and next in line for throne no less. As far as we're concerned, she's no different."

Yamato sighed. "As petty as always. Look, you can spout your blasphemies as much as you like, but as long as I'm around, no harm will come to Lord Ansem or Lady Rimi. I'm giving you one last chance to back off. Leave now, and I'll let you live."

"Not a chance!" The Insurgo then charged at him with his claymore clashing with Yamato's sword. He attempted to push him back until Moon Cutter started glowing red.

Yamato stared coldly. "You had you chance. **Counter Cutter!** " Using the force absorbed from the man's attack, Yamato almost instantly cut through the claymore and beheaded the man. The Insurgo's head felt to the ground followed by the rest of him.

He pulled out a rag and wiped the blood off his sword as a fellow guard holding a crossbow approached.

"Another job well done, Yamato. I gotta say, you seem to have a knack for knocking Insurgo scum down a peg."

Yamato smirked. "What can I say, Hayato **(4)**? I'll do whatever it takes to keep Rimi safe."

Hayato chuckled. "You know, if I didn't know any better, with you doing most of the work lately, I'd say you were trying to show off trying to earn a promotion."

Yamato chuckled back. "Come on. What do you take me for, a scumbag trying to climb the ladder? You know Lord Ansem and Lady Rimi are like family to me. What use do I have for a promotion? As long as I'm protecting them, that's all that matter to me. I'm just willing to shoulder most of the burden when I can."

"I know. I'm just messing with you. In all seriousness though, I'm surprised you haven't been promoted to captain, with all you've accomplished."

"I was still new and inexperienced when Minoru was appointed captain, and personally, I'm in no hurry."

"If you say so. Come on. Let's get this caravan moving again. We're almost home, and when we get back, drinks are on me."

"I'll have to pass on that offer. I have girlfriend that I don't wanna keep waiting any longer than I need to."

"Ah right. You know, you're a lucky man, Yamato. It's not everyday a royal guard gets to pick a flower like her. You've been dating for like, what, six years now? Have you thought about proposing yet?"

"It's funny you should ask." Yamato then pulled out a gold ring from his pocket.

Hayato was taken aback. "Whoa! Where and when did you get that?"

"You can thank the Ido. As soon as I told Rimi that I've been thinking about proposing to Momo, she asked her grandparents to commission one for me."

The crossbowman took a closer look at the peach gem on the ring. "That's not a diamond."

"Too cliché. I wanted it to be special, so I requested them to outfit it with moonstone instead."

Hayato shook his head. "What is it with you and the moon anyways?"

"Hey, I was always fascinated with it since I was a kid. And quite a few important things in my life happened on a full moon night, that I consider it my good luck charm. Which is why I'm planning to propose on the next full moon, a few days from now."

"Really! Well you'll have to let me know how that goes!"

The two met back up with the caravan where a red haired man awaited them.

"Is anyone hurt, Tomoya?" Yamato asked.

"None, Sir Yamato. You and your men did a fine job protecting us."

"And Rimi?"

"Safe in the wagon. Sheltered from the action."

"Good. Keep her in there until we've cleared out of this area. Don't want her seeing that pile of dead bodies."

Tomoya nodded before bowing to the guard. "On behalf of the Ido, I thank you for protecting our tribe, especially Rimi. She may be the crowned princess, but she's still one of us."

Yamato waved it off. "No thanks necessary. I was only doing my job, not only as a royal guard, but as Rimi's godfather."

"You know, my niece wasn't exaggerating when she said you're a great swordsman, Sir Yamato. My sister really couldn't have picked a better godfather than you."

The guard chuckled. "I'm still amazed that Mariko and her husband chose me of all people, but I'm not complaining. Now then, let's get this caravan moving, shall we?"

* * *

Momo was managing her shop, Hinata's Garden, while her assistant, Elmyra **(5)** , was sweeping the floor.

Momo sighed out of boredom. "It's been a very slow day today."

"Well you can't expect people to need to buy flowers or veggies every single day," said Elmyra.

"I know. I'm just so bored right now."

Elmyra smirked. "I bet you're missing your boyfriend, huh?"

"Of course I do. After dating him for six years, this place just feels empty without him, you know. And he's been gone for a whole month now. Don't get me wrong, Elmyra, you are good company. But without him..."

"No need to explain. I have a husband in the guard, you know. Once you find that one man, you just don't want to be apart from him, especially for long periods of time. Am I right?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, isn't he suppose to be back soon?"

There was a bell ring, indicating someone was walking in the door. They turned to the supposed customer, and Momo perked up when she saw who it was. Speak of the devil.

"Yamy!" she shouted as she ran up and hugged him.

Yamato hugged his girlfriend back. "Hey, Babe! Did you miss me?"

"Only a whole lot! How was the trip!"

"It was quite the journey. Here, I got you a souvenir." He then held out a flower whose petals were white with gold tips.

Momo gasped before taking the flower out of his hand. "Oh Yamy! It's lovely! I don't have this breed growing in my garden."

"That's what I thought." Yamato then handed her a couple bags of seeds. "The places the Ido visit have a lot of good stuff."

"Thank you, Yamato." She then put her hand on his cheek, brushing against some facial hair. "I see you're starting to grow some whiskers."

"Yeah, pretty soon I'm gonna have to start shaving."

Momo thought for a moment. "You know, I think you'd look good with a beard."

"Really? What kind of beard are you thinking?"

"Hmm... I think just some stubble would do. I think it'd make you look like a strong man, while not obstructing you're handsome face too much."

Yamato couldn't help but blush and chuckle. "Well, I hear the five o'clock shadow look is pretty popular these days."

Momo giggled. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back. So, wanna talk over some tea? I'll tell you all about my trip."

Elmyra giggled. "Go ahead, Momo. I'll mind the store for you."

"Okay."

With that the couple went upstairs into the kitchen. She made them tea and Yamato told her all about the trip.

"And on the way back, we had a little scuffle with a group Insurgos, targeting Lady Rimi."

Momo scoffed. "How could they even think of harming an eleven year old girl?"

"I know. But they were complete pushovers. Some of them even ran away with their tails between their legs. I swear, they need to start recruiting better fighters if they ever hope to challenge me."

"Don't give them ideas. I'd rather they just up and stopped their pointless crusade. I mean, why can't they see that the problems caused by Hanako's rule are over, and that our new ruler has no intention of repeating her mistakes?"

"I'm honestly surprised they don't target Hanako anymore. You'd think now that she stepped down, they'd consider her an easier target now. But nope! They have to focus on the one on the throne and the one next in line, foolishly believing that just because they have Hanako's blood in their veins that automatically means they're like her." The guard sipped his tea. "I swear, I don't who's worse when it comes to talk of bloodlines, the Insurgos or Hanako."

"I know what you mean." The gardener sipped her tea. "If only that rebellion didn't have to start. And if only it didn't lose sight of what it was truly fighting for."

"Yeah. I have to admit, keeping this kingdom safe from such people can be daunting sometimes."

"Well I'd say you've been doing a splendid job so far." Momo then place one hand on one of this. "You've inspired the guard to take their job seriously. You've protect so many people. And the public is starting to see you as a hero."

"I know. I'm really glad I met Prince Hachirou. I really do feel like I'm making a difference in this kingdom. If I had stayed a thief, I don't know if things would've changed as well as it did. It's good to know that I've become something worthwhile."

"I'm sure Prince Hachirou would be proud of you right now. He made the right decision in inducting you into the royal guard." She smiled. "I'm proud of you too, of the man you've become."

Yamato chuckled. "Thanks Momo. As tiring as this job can be sometimes, its knowing that I'm keeping innocent lives safe, especially those precious to me, that keeps me going."

The two looked at each other before sharing a kiss.

* * *

A few nights later, Yamato was at home, looking at his reflection in the mirror, making sure he looked his best.

Yamato took a deep breath before looking at the ring in its box. Tonight was a full moon, and he was getting ready to pick up Momo for their date, where he would propose to her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Part of him knew she would say yes no matter what, but it that didn't stop him from getting anxious.

"You seem on edge." Yamato looked back at the mirror to see Lord Ansem's reflection next to his.

"Can you blame me? I'm taking very big step in my life. A much bigger step then joining the guard. I just hope I'll be a good husband to her."

"I'm sure you will." Ansem chuckled as he turn the guard around to face the real him. "You know, Rimi and I are so happy for you. And I'm sure Hachirou would be happy for you too."

"Yeah. When your brother told me I would find a woman as precious to me as Mariko was to him, I didn't really believe I ever would. I'm really glad he was right."

"Yes. Your dedication to protecting us was admirable, but we feared that you would become nothing more than a pawn bound solely to serve a higher power. We didn't want you see yourself as a tool. But this woman proves that you are indeed an independent man with a life of your own."

Yamato chuckled. "I'm no one's pawn. I do as I decide." He looked back at the ring. "And right now, I've decided that I want to share a life with Momo." He closed the box and put it in his pocket.

"Then hesitate no more, my friend. She's waiting for you."

"Right. Wish me luck."

* * *

Yamato walked through the streets that evening. As he walked, he was thinking up with ways he could pop the question. Would it be worth being overly dramatic about it? Should he try a more mischievous approach? Or should he just be straight forward and just propose? And then there was when he'd propose, which would more than likely be when the moon is high enough, and how to lead into it.

Soon he came up to Momo's home/flowershop. He found it strange that she wasn't waiting for him outside like she normally does after closing up shop, but he chalked it up to her still getting ready. However he then noticed a folded note stuck to the window addressed to him. He took it, opened it, and instantly flinched at its contents.

 _"You want her?! Then come and get her!_

 _Meet us at the Industrial Sector!_

 _COME ALONE OR SHE DIES!"_

Yamato felt a mixture of anger and concern. Why did they take her? What did they want with him? Why did this have to happen just when he was about to propose? Why did the woman he loved have to get dragged into it? He had a sneaking suspicion who did this.

He furiously crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. They were going to regret this!

* * *

The guard wandered through the Industrial Sector. He soon found himself inside an old warehouse where a figure with a war scythe was waiting.

"You sure took your time, Kazekiri."

"Where is she!?" Yamato barked as he drew his sword.

"Now, now. I'd put that sword down if I were you. That is..." the man then pointed his scythe to three other figures. One of them was tied up and gagged. It was Momo. The other two figures held her by the arms, and one of them held a knife to her neck. The man smirked at how Yamato stiffened at the sight. "...if you don't want us to slit her throat."

Yamato growled. "What do you want?"

"The Royal Guard has been making a mockery of the Insurgos for six years. And you, Yamato, have been at the center of every foil. And we are not going stand for this anymore! Good thing we found out you were dating somebody we could capture."

"So you decided to take an innocent woman hostage to put me in a bad position. That's low even you!"

"We will do whatever it takes to see the Royals fall! Now drop your sword right now or the girl get it!"

Yamato looked over at Momo to see tears running down her fearful eyes. Yamato then lowered his head a dropped Moon Cutter on the ground. It was then that twenty more Insurgos members came out of hiding.

The man with the war scythe chuckled. "Now then here's what we're gonna do. I'll admit, we are tempted to force you into destroying the royals for us. And man with your strength and skill would prove useful to us. Who would you let die? The royals or the girl you love?"

Yamato just stood there staring at the ground.

"Of course if you can't choose, we'll be more than willing to give you a third option. If you submit yourself to execution right here and now, we'll let the woman go. With you out of the picture, it'll be easier to deal with the guard. Plus it means less loose ends we'll need to tie up in the future. So, what's it gonna be?"

After a moment, Yamato dropped to his knees and put his hands behind him.

The man with the scythe laughed. "Bind his arms. And grab his weapon. We'll execute him with his own sword."

However, before anyone could do anything, their attention was caught by the sound of shattering glass, and before they knew it, the two Insurgos holding Momo each had a crossbow bolt skewered through their head, leading them to drop lifelessly on the ground.

"What was that?!"

Yamato then raised his head and quickly grabbed Moon Cutter, which promptly glowed white. " **Crescent Moon Dance!** " He swung his katana wildly, while moving himself toward Momo's position. He cut down 7 Insurgos in the process. When he position himself between Momo and the Insurgos, his sword's glow gained a slight yellow tint. Three men charged at him as he readied his sword again. " **Full Moon Strike!** " he thrusted his sword in a burst of energy, one of those men took the stab directly while the other two got caught in the shockwave, which sent all three of them flying into a wall so hard that if the attack didn't kill them the blunt force trauma did.

He then found himself blocking the war scythe.

"You've ruined our plans for the last time! You will pay for this insolence!"

Yamato's sword glowed red before he shoved the scythe wielder away, over to the remaining ten Insurgos.

"No. You will pay. I'm angry enough at your constant threatening of Lord Ansem and Princess Rimi. But by threatening Momo, the woman I love, you've officially crossed the line!" The red glow on Moon Cutter then turned purple. "You'll get no mercy from me now!"

"GET HIM!" All eleven of them charged at the guard.

Yamato pull his sword back before dashing at them. " **Night Oblivion!** " **(6)** He swung his sword and in a flash he was now behind the criminals with his back turned and his sword positioned at the end of his swing. After a few seconds, every Insurgo found their torso cut in half. Even the leader's war scythe was cut in two. They all fell to the ground as they bled to death.

The guard took a deep breath before sheathing his sword. He then rushed back over to Momo, who was getting her binds cut by Hayato. Once she was free, she ran over to her boyfriend. "Yamato!" She was then caught in his embrace.

Yamato held her tightly. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright." She was trembling in his arms, but was slowly calming down. "Thank you, Yamy."

Yamato smiled as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He then turned to his fellow guard. "Thanks for the backup, Hayato."

Hayato smirked. "Thanks for the invitation. And I was happy to help."

It was a good thing Yamato planned ahead. He knew it was a trap. And he knew they would threaten her life and put him in a position where he couldn't fight back. That is why he needed help. Lucky for him, his good friend Hayato's patrol shift had just started and he told him the situation. Hayato offered his help without hesitation. His accuracy was uncanny, so it was no trouble shooting dead the two Insurgos holding the woman hostage unseen from outside the structure.

Yamato chuckled. "But seriously, I don't know what I would've done without you're assistance. I owe you big time."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. But we can discuss debts some other time. You should probably take her home. I'll go and report what's happened to Lord Ansem."

"Alright. Thanks again."

* * *

Yamato was escorting Momo back home. The two were quiet for while until they reached her shop/house when Yamato decided to break the ice.

"Hey. I'm... really sorry you got mixed up in my fight against the Insurgo. I never would've thought they'd stoop to such a dirty trick."

Momo gripped her boyfriend's arm. "It wasn't your fault. If anything I'm the one who should apologize."

"For what?"

"For getting kidnapped. I was scared for you. Scared what they would to use me to make you do. I couldn't bear to see you going against everything you believe in for my sake. You having to fight the closest thing you have to a family just to keep me alive would've been awfully." Momo then looked up at Yamato with tears in her eyes. "And if you had chosen to die to set me free... I..." She didn't finish that sentence, and instead hugged him. "I'm so sorry for putting you in that position!"

Yamato hugged back before saying. "Should we really be together after what's happened?"

"What do you mean? Of course I wouldn't want to leave you just because of that?"

It's just... as a soldier, I bound make enemies. And the Insurgos have put me high on their threat list. They're more than likely gonna put you in harms way just to get to me. I... don't know if I can bear seeing you get hurt because of me."

Momo looked up again. "Yamy, I've known the risks of dating a soldier since we started. You think I'm not prepared for them? Ever since we met, I've always felt safer with you. I don't have anyone to call family. Even though Elmyra helps me in the shop, I've always felt alone. But as long as I have you, I'm never alone." She put her hand on his cheek. "You're a strong, courageous, and wholesome man. And I love you, Yamato. I don't want anything getting between us, least of all some overly violent thugs. I don't care about the risks. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me. Some things are worth the risk."

Yamato stared at her for a moment before smiling. "You always seem to know the right thing to say, Momo. You're kind, beautiful, and somehow always manage to stay positive even when life hits you hard. I love you so much, that I can't imagine a life without you." He then pulled out the small box from his pocket.

Momo saw it and gasped. "Yamato, is that...?"

Yamato then kneeled down. "You have become the most precious person in my life. And I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." He opens the box, revealing the ring. "So, Momo Tsubaki, will you marry me?"

Momo was in tears again, this time with happiness. She sobbed a little before saying. "Y-Yes! Of course I will!"

The two then hugged each other tightly before sharing a deep kiss. After they pulled apart, Yamato put the ring onto his girl's finger.

Momo took a good look at the ring, particularly the gem. "Is that moonstone? That is so you, Yamy."

Yamato chuckled. "Well, I wanted it to be special."

"Were you planning to propose to me during the date we were suppose to have tonight?"

"Actually, yes."

The woman then looked up at the moon in the night sky. "And on the full moon too. Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, my life took a big turn for the better on a full moon when I saved Prince Hachirou. I was made Rimi's godfather on a full moon. And I met you on a full moon as well. What can I say? I just wanted this to happen on one too. I wanted tonight to be one of my Moons of Fate.

Momo giggled. "How corny. But so true."

"I just hope I'll be a good husband to you."

"Yamato Kazekiri. As far I'm concerned, you already are."

The two then shared another deep kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's their relationship. It's probably fitting that I got this chapter focusing on Yamato and Momo's love done just as February, the month of Valentines Day, begins.** **I hope I didn't make it too cheesy. I know the scene of Yamato rescuing Momo was probably rushed, but what can you do?**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) He first appeared in Kris's _Kingdom Hearts 4: A New Light_ story.**

 **(2) I got these names from Kris's family tree for Kairi that she posted on Deviantart, but I have no idea which grandparent is which.**

 **(3) This move is actually based on the Bushido used by Cyan Garamonde in _Final Fantasy VI_. You wait for the gauge to charge to level 6 and he uses "Eclipse" to shape energy into a shower of blades that rains on all enemies. I kept the "Eclipse" name because it's moon-themed, and added "Raining" because I felt I needed to describe its effect in the name. This isn't the only move in Yamato's arsenal that was inspired by Cyan.**

 **(4) This name was briefly mentioned in Kris's _How We Met_ story, but the character himself didn't do anything. I just decided to take some liberties with him.**

 **(5) This is Elmyra** **Gainsborough, Aerith's adoptive mother from _Final Fantasy VII_. Please note that Aerith wasn't born yet at this point in time.**

 **(6) Here's the other move inspired my Cyan's Bushido. Basically it's a variation of Odin's "Zantetsuken". Cyan charges his gauge to a full level 8 and he uses "Oblivion" to cleave all enemies in half for an instant kill. I added "Night" to the name because moon-themed, of course. It's essentially Yamato's strongest attack in terms of raw power. Fun fact: His son, Sasuke, is actually able to use Zantetsuken.**


	5. Teacher

**A/N: An here we have the first of two chapter that takes elements from Kris's _How We Met_ story. This will cover Yamato's point of view of a certain event that happens in the aforementioned story, with a little more. I actually took couple liberties here that sort of differs from the original particularly regarding the first conversation between Yamato and a certain someone, I hope Kris doesn't mind.**

 **Kingdom Heart © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kaname, Rimi, Orochi and Minoru © to Kristen Verne**

 **Yamato and Momo © to me**

* * *

 **Teacher**

* * *

Yamato was walking through the castle hallways in a rather pensive mood. There has been reports of an intruder earlier that afternoon. According to the Susumu, the intruder was a boy with auburn hair and a red shirt. He was on watch at the castle gate at the time with Hayato and Captain Minoru, so they all felt embarrassed that a teenaged boy was somehow able to get passed them unnoticed. It didn't help that the intruder hadn't been caught for hours. On the other hand, Yamato couldn't help but commend the boy. As a former thief, he found himself impressed that he managed to sneak in and not caught. What concerned him though was why he snuck in the first place.

He was just nearing his fifteen-year-old goddaughter's quarters when he heard Lord Ansem call out. "GUARDS!"

Wasting no time, Yamato picked up the pace. as he approached the door, he heard Lady Rimi's voice. "I'm sorry. I should've told you who my uncle was."

He arrived at the doorway to see Ansem looking sternly and the teenaged boy Rimi was holding hands with, a boy who happened to match the description of the intruder. "No, I should've left earlier," the boy said. "and then you wouldn't be in trouble." Had that boy been with the princess the whole time?

Yamato then entered the room. 'Yes, my Lord?"

Ansem turned to his good friend. "Escort this boy out of the castle."

"Yes sir…" the guard placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, young man." The kid followed him out of the room.

As they walked through halls, Yamato looked at the kid with interest. "You're lucky his Lordship didn't lock you up. Still, I have to admit, I'm impressed you stayed undetected all day. Why'd you do it, though?"

The boy sighed. "I have nothing else to do… and I would rather not be at home where my father will beat me."

Yamato paused for a moment. "Beat you? Why?"

The boy looked down. "Heck if I know. All he does is go out and get drunk all night, then come home in the morning to beat us. He doesn't work and eats all our food, forcing me to go out and steal just so my mother and I can eat."

The guard looked down and clenched his fist. What kind of man does that to his own family? There was no way he was going to ignore this. "Young man, I will stop by tomorrow and see what I can do…"

The boy looked up in surprised. "Really!?"

"It's my duty." The guard then put his hand on his heart in salute. "As a royal guard, I'm oblige to help the citizens with any serious problem. And abuse is something I will NOT stand for." **(1)**

"Th-thank you, sir... um..."

"Yamato, Yamato Kazekiri."

The boy jumped. "Yamato?! As in Yamato the Great Protector?!"

Yamato couldn't help but chuckle. "Still not used to that new title, but yes."

The boy found himself amazed that he was in the presence of the most famous swordsman in the guard. "Wow! I heard you single handedly took down ten Insurgos on you first fight as a guard."

"Indeed I did. And believe me it wasn't as easy as people make it sound."

The boy then looked down again. "Man, I wish I could be a strong as you. I'm tired of being so helpless."

That statement got Yamato thinking for a moment. He'd have to ask His Lordship, but maybe, just maybe this boy would be guard material. "What was you're name again?"

"Kaname Mae."

"Very well, Kaname. Now then, why don't you show me to your house and I'll come by tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Are you certain, Yamato?" asked Ansem after hearing Yamato's report.

"Affirmative. I detected no deception."

"Kaname told me the same thing while we were talking," said Rimi. "I believe him. It's just awful."

"I see." Ansem look down in thought. "So, what now?"

Yamato looked at the Radiant Ruler with determination. "I'm putting an end to it. Tomorrow morning, I am going to that house before Orochi gets there and arrest him on the spot! I will not allow some drunk deadbeat to continue abusing his own family like this!"

"I agree. It is a heinous crime that will not be tolerated in this kingdom. Do what you have to do, Sir Yamato."

"Certainly."

"Now then, anything else you wish to discuss?"

Yamato paused for a moment. "If I might be bold, I'd like to make a request regarding the boy."

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"You know, I was quite impressed by how Kaname was able to infiltrate the castle and stay hidden all day. He sure has some skills, no doubt about that. I believe those skills could be put to good use if we can just find the right outlet for them."

The ruler put his hand on his chin in thought. "Are you requesting him to be trained to be guard? Letting an intruder into the royal guard is a bold request indeed."

"Let's not forget, my lord, that I used to be a thief before Hachirou let me in. Come to think of it, Kaname kinda reminds of myself in that regard." Yamato then looked down. "I stole because I didn't have parents. But he's stealing because one of his parents is practically forcing him to. I know he's a good kid, and he deserves better than this. He also has so much potential that do not wish to see go to waste." He put his fist on his heart in salute. "Which is why I intend to train him myself. I wish to take Kaname Mae on as my apprentice."

Lord Ansem looked at Sir Kaname intently, who stared back with his usual determined look.

It was then that Rimi spoke up. "Please, Uncle?"

The ruler glance at his pleading niece before sighing. "Very well, I will allow this apprenticeship. And besides, it gives Rimi more chances to spend time with her new friend."

Rimi smile joyfully in response.

"Just don't let him make me regret this decision."

Yamato smirked. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"Alright then, once you've arrested Orochi, send word to me. I think Rimi and I should get the statement from Kaname and his mother ourselves, wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Rimi gasped in excitement. "Of course, Uncle!"

Yamato nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Later that night, Yamato went back home to his wife at Hinata's Garden. He came into their bedroom to find Momo, staring at the night sky. Ever since they hand married four years ago, the two had grown closer than ever before. She turned to him as he approached, with a loving smile. "Welcome home, Honey."

"Good to be home, Sweetheart."

"How was your day today?"

"Rather interesting. I met a boy who had the guts and skills to sneak into the castle and remain undetected for hours."

"Really? How did you deal with him?"

"Apparently Princess Rimi had taken a liking to the boy, so he was let off with a warning. Still, I had to admit I was impressed. He has skills. And suffice to say, I've taken quite an interest in him."

"Is that so? Considering the full moon tonight, you think it could be fate?"

He walked up to the window, looking up at said full moon. "Perhaps. Looking at it now certainly gives me a good feeling about tomorrow morning."

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's happening in the morning?"

Yamato smirk. "It is when I free that boy and his mother from his abusive father, before taking the kid on as my apprentice."

* * *

The next morning, Yamato arrived at the Mae's residence. He knocked on the door and was greeted with his soon-to-be apprentice.

Kaname smiled excitedly. "Yamato! I'm so glad you made it!"

The guard came inside. "I'm glad I could help."

A silver-haired **(2)** woman then approached. "Kaname, who is this?"

"Mother, this is the famous Yamato Kazekiri. He's offered to help us."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yamato bowed. "I'm not gonna allow this family abuse to continue."

The woman smiled. "I thank you, Sir Yamato. My husband should be home soon; hide over there."

Yamato nodded before move to the corner where he wouldn't be noticed from the door right away.

Soon the front door flew open as a auburn-haired man stumbled inside. Yamato could smell the excessive alcohol from his corner. "Sakura…" he said, "if that boy's not… oh, there you are… come here!"

"Father, what's going on?"

"QUIET!" The man grabbed his son's arm and punched him in the cheek. It was one thing to hear about the boy getting beaten, but it was another thing to see it firsthand. "You're coming with me… you will…"

"That's enough!" Yamato stepped out of the corner and drew his sword. "Let the boy go! You're under arrest!"

Orochi was startled by the guard's appearance, before glaring at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Yamato Kazekiri of the royal guard. I'm arresting you for abusing your wife and son!"

The drunk looked at his son. "You let the guard in here!" he said venomously.

"Don't blame him," Yamato answered for the boy. "I wouldn't have volunteered to put a stop to this if you had just taken care of your family like a good man should."

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare! Now come quietly, or else."

"Just try it!" Orochi pulled Kaname close before pulling out a knife.

Kaname pulled back his arm and elbowed his father in the stomach before running to his mother.

Orochi glared at Kaname before Yamato knocked the drunk on the floor, and stepped on his back to pin him. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." He than cuffed the man.

Sakura hugged her son as Yamato pulled Orochi up. "Oh, thank you so much, Sir Yamato."

"It was my pleasure. I'll send someone over to get a full statement while I take this guy away." With that, he led his prisoner out of the house.

He soon came upon the castle gates, where Ansem, Rimi, and Captain Minoru were waiting.

"So this is the drunken abuser?" asked Lord Ansem.

Yamato nodded. "Caught him right in the act, My Lord. He grabbed the boy and punched him in the face for no reason."

Ansem glared at the drunk. "How do you live with yourself with how you treat your family?" Orochi's only response was to spit on the king's boot and growl at him. The ruler's eyes narrowed. "It's a good thing we're filing a restraining order, so even if your bail is paid, you won't be going anywhere near your wife or son.

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will! Take him away!"

"With pleasure." Yamato shoved Orochi as he began to lead him inside. "Oh, and let me know if Kaname accepts my offer. I hadn't told him about it yet."

"Will do."

And with that Yamato enter the castle, leaving the three there.

"I still don't know about letting that intruder into the guard," said Captain Minoru.

Ansem chuckled. "You said the same thing about Yamato."

"I talked with him for hours when he snuck in," said Rimi. "I can tell he's a good person. He just has a terrible father."

"He could've easily been lying to you to get on your good side," said the captain. He then sighed. "Even if the deadbeat father thing did prove to be true."

"Regardless, Captain," said Ansem, "I trust Yamato's judgement. And you should too. I know he will shape the boy into a fine royal guard."

With that, the three started towards Kaname's place.

As they walked, Minoru clutched his fist with sour envy. He was the captain of the guard and yet Yamato was the one getting all the attention. The fame, the glory. Everyone looked up to that former thief as a hero, and Minoru got so little. Even his lordship seemed to favor Yamato over him, even though he was in the guard five years longer and was the current captain. He swore Lord Ansem was playing favorites and the fact that Yamato was Rimi's godfather only made that more apparent. Minoru was very jealous of Yamato, especially after their last spar when he was easily beaten by him. He inwardly growled. How was he suppose to gain the king's favor now. **(3)**

* * *

Yamato escorted Orochi through the dungeons.

"It's just like you royal scum to look for any excuse to lock someone up," the drunk snarled.

"Hypocrite," replied the guard.

"What was that?!"

"You're the one looking for excuses. Excuses to slander His Lordship. I don't how often I must tell Insurgos scum and their supporters that Ansem is not like Hanako and never will be. The majority of the citizens know this. I don't get why its so hard for the rest to just accept it."

"Because it's all LIES! And the citizens are too blind to see it! The Insurgos are a force for revolution! They fight to rid this city of those corrupt royals! A loyalist like you wouldn't understand."

"No you're the blind ones. While I admit the Insurgos had a good reason for revolting against Hanako, even though they're methods were frankly horrendous. But now they're just fighting for a meaningless cause, and the sooner they realize that, the better it'll be for everyone."

Orochi growled. "Says you. Tell me, how much exactly are they paying you to defend their worthless hides."

"I'm not in this for the munny. I'm in this to protect the innocent." Yamato sighed. "I don't know why bother wasting my breath with you. People like you just refuse to listen to reason." He then shoved the abuser into a cell, closed the gate and locked it. "Just know that you brought this upon yourself. Seriously, what kind of man abuses his own wife and son?"

"They are cowards! Sakura refused to see the royals for what they really are. And Kaname is a wuss and he wouldn't toughen up and join the fight. I was trying to mold him into a real man who fights a good fight."

"And you think that beating him is the right way to do so?"

"You coddle them, and they get soft. They get soft, and the world will chew them up and spit them out. The way you raise a child is to make them hard. Make them see that we live in a dog-eat-dog world. Real men fight to survive. And Kaname has been nothing but an embarrassment. All I'm doing is disciplining him, making him see how tough he needs to be by force if necessary."

Yamato drew his Moon Cutter and slammed it flat side on the bars, making a really loud clang. "You don't do that to your own family! A man is suppose to be loyal, loving, and respectful of their wife and kids. Disciplining children is only necessary to teach them the consequences of breaking the rules of society. But beating them just because they don't meet YOUR standards is just straight up abuse. It's cruel and disgusting! And it is not tolerated in this kingdom! In fact, it shouldn't be tolerated ANYWHERE! You are no father! And you're no husband either! You're just an violent alcoholic, a sad excuse for a man!"

Orochi only growled in response.

"I honestly pity Kaname for having such a lousy father. A father's job is to teach their son how to be a man, and you seem to have a skewed perception of what a man is. Which is why I intend to show him what a real man is."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Kaname accepts my offer, I will take him on as my apprentice. He's got skills that I'd hate to see go to waste. You wanted him to be a fighter? Well I'll make him into the strongest fighter the guard has ever seen."

"NO!" Orochi snarled. "You are not corrupting my son into one of the royal's loyalist dogs!"

"Say what you want, but we fight not only for our ruler, but for the people as well. I will make him strong the right way. I am going to teach Kaname what it means to protect what's precious to you. He'll become a far better man than you ever were. One who fights for what's right, and puts the needs of others over his own. And you, Orochi, will grieve at the fact that you couldn't do the same." And with that Yamato began to walk away.

But Orochi wasn't quite done spewing his bile. "You will regret this, Kazekiri! You and the royal family will pay for this insolence! And if my son gets roped into the guard, he is dead to me! He will suffer and die for betraying me! YOU HEAR ME! HE WILL DIE!"

Yamato turn his head with a smirk. "Then I'll just make sure he's strong enough to put you in your place!"

* * *

"Alright, take a break."

"Yes, Master Yamato." Kaname panted as walked over to the bench, he dropped his sword, and sat down.

Yamato then tossed him a bottle of water. "You know, I'm quite impressed. It's only been six months since you started training and you're swordsmanship is progressing remarkably. You seem to have a natural talent."

Kaname drank from the bottle, before replying. "You really think so?"

The teacher smirked. "Of course. When I was in training, it took me a whole year to get as good as you are now."

Kaname rubbed the back of his head. "I think you're giving me too much credit. I'm being trained my the best, after all."

Yamato felt a sense of déjà vu upon hearing that. "Or maybe you're not giving yourself enough credit. Yes having a good teacher helps, but ultimately it's your dedication and effort that makes you stronger. And of course talent can also play a factor as well. I didn't have a natural talent, I had to work hard to get as strong as I am. You're lucky. If you keep this up, you may become the youngest guard ever accepted."

"I...don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you won't let this talent go to your head. I don't want you slacking off, or thinking you all high and mighty. Otherwise your potential is wasted."

"Don't worry. I'm not in this for fame. I just don't wanna be helpless ever again."

Yamato then sat down on the bench next to him. "You know, I always find that having something to protect always drives you to push yourself passed your limits. I fight to protect the people of this kingdom, that's true. But on a more personal level, I also have my wife, Momo, as well as Lord Ansem, and Lady Rimi. I make myself stronger, so I can protect them."

Kaname looked at Yamato with curiosity. "It's probably none of my business, but if you don't mind me asking, how close are you to Lord Ansem and Lady Rimi?"

Yamato couldn't help but smirk. He has noticed that the boy seemed to be infatuated with Rimi. "Well does me being Rimi's godfather answer your question?"

The boy almost jumped at this. "R-really?"

"Yes. And there's quite a story behind that, if your interested."

"Um, sure. Why not?"

Yamato looked up nostalgically. "When I was your age, Kaname, I was an orphan thief. My parents were killed by Insurgos just for trying to convince them to find a more peaceful solution. My mother was pregnant at the time, so I lost a sibling too."

"I'm...sorry that happened."

"I had spent five years stealing food to survive, hoping something will happen that would turn my life around. I had almost given up hope. But then it finally did. And it all started one full moon night when I saw a pair of Insurgos attack Lord Ansem brother, Hachirou, and his wife, Mariko. Now, I should probably mention that at the time I wasn't a big fan of the royals. The ruler at the time, Lady Hanako, doesn't exactly leave a good impression. I probably would've just looked the other way had I not known that Mariko was pregnant."

Kaname eyes widened. "Pregnant? You mean with..."

Yamato nodded. "Having already seen a pregnant woman murdered, I couldn't bear to let it happen again. Acting on impulse, I took my knife and blindsided the first one, stabbing his neck before he could do anymore harm to Mariko, or her child. The second one came at me with a vengeance." He pointed at his scar. "Sliced me in the cheek before I grabbed the other guy's sword and through a stroke of luck managed to impale my attacker in the chest." Yamato sighed. "That night was the first time I had to kill anyone. I fled the scene after that, but then I got caught in my thieving by the guard the next day. I thought I had finally hit rock bottom, so imagine my surprise when Prince Hachirou bailed me out and offered me a place in the royal guard, not only to give me a chance to do something better with my life, but also to give me a chance to change help change the kingdom for the better. My life was never the same since."

"Wow!" Kaname stared at his master with amazement. "That is quite a story."

"And when Rimi was born Hachirou and his wife made me her godfather. Heck I even got to name her."

The boy tapped his fist on his palm in realization. "Because you saved Rimi's life that night too."

Yamato chuckled, "Correct. That was always the most important part of what I did for them. And by making me her godfather, they all practically became my family. When Hachirou his wife passed away, I made a vow that I would protect Lord Ansem and Lady Rimi from any threat." He then looked down. "Before I met Hachirou, I had nothing. But look at me now: an inspiration to the guard and hero to the citizens, making a big difference for this kingdom. I have people I can call family. I even met a beautiful woman who would become my wife while on duty. And I wouldn't be having all of this if wasn't for that one night that I saved the prince and his loved ones. In fact, I guess you could say that Princess Rimi alone is the sole reason my life changed. That night Hachirou trying to cool down after a spat with his mother regarding the child, and that same child was the reason I intervened in the first place."

Kaname couldn't help but think about how Rimi played a big part in one good man's life just for simply existing. "Wow. She really is special, isn't she?"

"Yes. It's the reason she's one of my precious people. And I'd do anything to ensure that my precious people are safe."

"Precious people," Kaname pondered.

"But regardless, if it wasn't for that one good deed I had done, I wouldn't be where I am today, and I don't know where the kingdom would've gone." Yamato then looked at his pupil in the eye. "Never forget this, Kaname. One good deed, can make a huge difference, be it for yourself or for other people."

Kaname smiled. "I won't forget."

"So tell me, my student. Do you have anyone precious to you that you'd do anything to protect? You mother, perhaps?" The teacher smirked. "Or maybe you new friend, Rimi."

The student blushed. "W-well I...um..."

Yamato chuckled. "Keep those precious to you close. In the end, your will to protect them is what will make you stronger."

Kaname then look at his master with determination. "Yes, Master Yamato."

"Good. Now then, shall we get back to training?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how Yamato became Kaname's teacher. There's probably going to be one more chapter left, and then an epilogue.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) From here the conversation diverges from the _How We Met_ story.**

 **(2) I don't actually know what Sakura's hair color is supposed to be, so I'm just gonna say it's the same color it is when she becomes Kairi's grandmother.**

 **(3) Minoru's reasons for his actions in _How We Met_ were never really explored so I thought I'd take the opportunity to build up his motivations a little.**


	6. Captain of the Guard

**A/N: Well as it turns out I have one more chapter that I didn't original plan on writing. This'll be the last unplanned chapter. That puts the official chapter count at seven chapters, eight counting the epilogue.**

 **Anyways, I decided that I needed to develop Yamato and Kaname's teacher-student relationship a little more before the finale. Special thanks to Kris herself for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kaname, Rimi, and Minoru © to Kris**

 **Yamato and Momo © to me**

* * *

 **Captain of the Guard**

* * *

Yamato came inside after his shift, only to hear two young voices raised. **(1)**

"I don't think a criminal like you should be anywhere near the princess!"

"My master ordered me to protect her, so that's what I'm doing!"

Yamato saw Kaname and the young scientist prodigy, Even standing near the library door. Rimi sat inside staring at the two boys.

"You have no right to be here," Even huffed. "You don't deserve to even be in her presence."

"And you have no right to be a total jerk!"

"Kaname! Even!" The soldier stepped between them. "Both of you, get back to your jobs." Even huffed and went back to Rimi to help tutor her. "Kaname, you should know better than to keep that fight going."

The boy frowned. "He started it... I just wanted to look at the book and he called me a stupid criminal. I don't know what it is about him, but he hates me for no reason."

Yamato looked at the other boy. "No one is happy when competition shows up..."

"Competition?"

"Don't worry about it, Kaname." Yamato patted his shoulder. "Just ignore him next time. I'll have a talk with Even's father about this. Sound good?"

"Yes sir."

"No!" the two swordsman heard Rimi shout. "We are not moving on until you apologize to Kaname."

"B-but, L-Lady Rimi," Even stammered, "we really shouldn't concern ourselves with the likes of him."

Rimi crossed her arms. "Even, Kaname is a good person who just had a terrible father. You had no right to treat him like that. You can trust him."

"Y-you really expect me to trust a thief?"

"Don't forget, Yamato use to be a thief too, until he rescued my parents. And look at him now, the Great Protector of Radiant Garden. Hardly a criminal anymore. And he's the one training Kaname. So what's the problem."

"Even doesn't need to apologize." Everyone turned to see Captain Minoru walking down the stairs from the library's upper floor. "He has every right to distrust a pair of criminals like them."

Rimi sighed. "Captain, I thought we had gotten passed this."

Minoru's eyes narrowed. "Princess, I really think you should stop fraternizing with the likes of them. It's unbecoming of royalty."

The princess then put her hands on her hips. "Yamato is my godfather, I'll 'fraternize' with him as much as I want."

The captain grunted. "If you ask me Hachirou made a mistake letting him into the guard."

"Hey!" barked Yamato. "You can say what you want about me, but leave Lord Hachirou out of this! He did more for me than I can ever repay. Don't insult the man who changed my life."

"Right, like you genuinely care."

"Captain Minoru!" snapped Rimi. "I'll have you know that Yamato's past life as a thief was not even his fault. His parents were killed by Insurgos and no one was lifting a finger to help him. But then my parents came along and gave him an opportunity to be an make an honest living. Now he's done nothing but honor my father's memory by protecting this kingdom. And Kaname was practically forced to steal because he and his mother were under the grip of his deadbeat father. How can you completely disregard all that over past lives that they've put behind them?"

"Oh please! Once a criminal, always a criminal! Yamato is just trying to climb the ladder so he can rob us blind when we least expect it."

"That's a very bold accusation against the man everyone reveres as a hero of Radiant Garden!"

Minoru was starting to get irritated. "He doesn't deserve their praise! He doesn't deserve all the attention that you, Lord Ansem, and the citizens are constantly giving him!"

Kaname finally had enough of the captain's trash. "You're just jealous!"

That triggered the captain. "What was that!?"

"You heard me! You're just can't stand the fact that a 'former' criminal like Master Yamato has gotten more attention than you, the captain of the guard! Admit it, you only hate him because your jealous of him!"

"Shut up, you little cretin! You know nothing!"

"I don't know, Minoru." said Rimi. "You are always complaining that you're not getting the recognition you think you deserve."

Minoru then glared at the princess. " _I_ am the captain of the guard here! Not him!"

"And its funny because you haven't had a very notable track record as captain, that is aside from when you led your men between a rock and a hard place... three times! It's not Yamato's fault you haven't done anything worthy of praise!"

"SILENCE!" And then Captain Minoru did the unthinkable: he backhand smacked the princess in the face, sending her tumbling onto the floor. Everyone was shocked at what happened.

"Lady Rimi!" Even rushed to her side the second she fell.

Kaname's blood was boiling now. "YOU CREEP! How dare you do that to Rimi!" He started stomping over to the captain, only to be held back by the collar by his master.

"I will not stand for this blatant disrespect!"

Yamato glared. "And how is hurting Rimi suppose you earn you respect!"

Minoru growled, before...

"MINORU!" Everyone jumped before turning to see Lord Ansem standing in the middle of the stairs. It wasn't often people got to see him angry, but right now he was furious. He glared at the captain before saying, "In my office, NOW!"

Minoru could only grunt in frustration before saying, "Yes my lord." He then stormed out of the library.

As His Lordship followed Minoru, Yamato said, "My Lord, permission to attend this meeting."

"Permission granted."

Kaname kept his glare on the captain, until his attention was caught by the sound of sobbing. He turned at watched in sorrow at the sight of Rimi holding her smacked cheek and crying in pain. Even was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

As if reading his apprentice's mind, Yamato let go of his collar and said, "Go. She needs all the comfort she can get right now."

Without hesitation, the Kaname rushed to the princess's side, while Yamato followed Ansem and Minoru, eyes burning in anger.

The young apprentice knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, Rimi then leaned on Kaname.

Even looked at Kaname before saying, "Um... Listen, I'm... sorry about... what I said."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Minoru, this is an outrage!" Lord Ansem was quite angry right now. "What possessed you, the captain of the royal guard, to harm the princess, my niece!?"

"My apologies, My Lord." Minoru kept his composure, seeming rather unapologetic about what happened but was fuming inside. "I was merely trying to make a point to her, and she wasn't listening."

"Oh sure!" Yamato said in a sarcastic tone. "Trying to make a point about how Kaname and I are criminals, only for her to make her own points about how we weren't exactly thieves by choice, and how much good I had done for this kingdom."

The captain glared. "No one asked you, Kazekiri! My Lord, permission to reprimand him for speaking out of turn."

"Permission denied! This isn't about Yamato, this is about you! You don't seem to grasp how much trouble you are in right now! Do you have any idea how serious of an offense it is to assault the crowned princess?! It's enough to get you arrested and imprisoned!"

"Again I apologize. I overreacted. I assure you, it won't happen again."

Ansem glared. "You're right. It won't. Because effective immediately, you shall be stripped of you position as captain and as a guard in general!"

"What!?"

"And you'll be banned from entering this castle ever again!"

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will!"

Minoru growled. "If you're seriously suspending ME, then who'll be the next captain?"

Ansem turn his back. "I don't see why that should concern you."

"You're gonna give it to Kazekiri, aren't you?!"

"So what if I am?"

"Oh no! I am not getting replace by this criminal!"

"This 'criminal', as you constantly call him, has done more for this kingdom than you ever did. In all honesty, I think he's proven that he deserves the title more than you do. I appointed you to captain because Maximus recommended you before he passed away. I had trusted his judgement. And yet you've done nothing to honor his faith in you. On more than one occasion in the past, you've made decisions that put you and your men in tight jams that would've costed us dearly had it not been for Yamato's strength and quick thinking. You blatantly refuse to show Yamato the respect he deserves just because of his background as a orphan thief, always ignoring the good he's done for us!"

Minoru slammed his fist on the desk. "He's a showboat! He's trying to get attention so he can climb the ladder! I was never able to prove myself because he keeps stealing my thunder! He continuously acts without orders, which is borderline insubordination! And yet he gets a pat on the back! You always ignore his criminal past and give him special treatment, while I'm given nothing even though I'm the captain and had been in the guard five years longer than him! Why does Kazekiri, the one who cannot be trusted, always get everyone's attention!?"

It was Yamato's turn to growl. "You think I asked for this treatment? You think I wanted all this attention? I may take pride in my accomplishments, but I never cared for fame and glory! I've only care about two things in my career: the safety of the innocent and repaying the kindness of the people who pulled me out of my loneliness and thieving lifestyle, which I have no intention of going back to, EVER! And you have funny way of showing gratitude for the times I saved your hide, from your own mistakes no less! Perhaps my student spoke the truth when he said you were just jealous, and when the princess openly agreed with him you just couldn't take it, could you?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ENOUGH!" Ansem shouted. "Minoru, I've put up with your attitude because I had high hopes for you. But your hubris and obvious jealousy towards Yamato is unbecoming of a guard captain. It only further proves your failure to live up to Maximus's expectations and mine. I kept you as captain of the guard as a courtesy, hoping you would improve. But when you decided to hurt Rimi, and over a petty disagreement no less, you officially crossed the line! I trust Yamato with my life and Rimi's for what he's done for my family, while you've just proven that I can't trust you anymore. You should be thankful you are only getting discharged for this. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service, I would've had you thrown in the dungeons."

"How dare you do this to me! You'll regret this!"

"This conversation is over! Yamato, confiscate his weapon and uniform, then escort him out of this castle."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Yamato did as he was told, leaving Minoru in nothing but an undershirt and shorts.

"This is humiliating," the discharged captain complained as he and Yamato walked to the castle gate. "I hope you're happy."

"Just remember that you brought this on yourself."

"Says you. This wouldn't have happened if he had just given me what I deserved instead of showing favoritism towards a criminal like you."

"Don't try to pin this on me. I was just doing my duty, and I never asked for any special treatment. You made your own choice. You chose to harm the princess. Consider yourself lucky your punishment isn't as severe as it should be."

They walked out of the gate.

Minoru stopped a few steps out. "Don't think you've heard the last of me. Mark my word, I will get even. You hear me!" He started to turn around. "You will pay for this insol-" he was cut off when he was unexpectedly met with a hard punch square in the face. The soldiers guarding the gate winced at the sight as the former captain was knocked onto the ground, shouting in pain as he grabbed his now broken nose. "How dare you!"

"That was for hurting my goddaughter!" Yamato snarled as he rubbed his knuckles. "The next time you harm one of my loved, don't expect any mercy! Now beat it! I don't ever want to see you in this castle again!" And with that he walked back inside, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

"So, Lord Ansem finally came to his senses and made you captain," Hayato said as he and Yamato walked through the halls.

"Yeah," Yamato looked down at himself dawning his new white and black captain's uniform. "It's kinda strange to be honest. I never really aimed to be captain."

"Yeah I know. All you cared about was doing your job. But no one can deny that you deserved this position a lot more than Minoru. You're definitely the best soldier in the guard. You've done most work out of all of us. And you decisions you have saved our butts more than once. You're pretty much an inspiration to the guard and the citizens see you as a hero. Meanwhile, Minoru barely did anything noteworthy as captain, and either missed his chances of earning recognition or screwed them up. And if you ask me, he was a bit too 'by the book' and never learned to adapt to anything. It's a wonder he was made captain in the first place."

Yamato chuckled. "I remember Captain Maximus telling he was among the most disciplined, but a bit short on manners."

"Yeah well being short on manners definitely came back to bite him. Not to mention his rather obvious jealousy toward you, which only your apprentice had the gall to point out. I'm just amazed that it took him doing something as stupid as hurting the princess for you to finally get the position you deserve."

"Yeah. I'm not exactly happy about that particular detail. But whatever the case, if His Lordship believes that I'm fit to be captain, who am I to deny him?"

The two were passing by the training room when they heard loud shouting coming from inside. They looked inside and saw that Kaname was angrily assaulting on a punching bag. Yamato took note that his student was being extra aggressive today. He had a feeling he knew why, too.

Nearby, another guard-in-training, with dark hair and brown eyes, was watching Kaname with an amused expression. "Man, what has gotten you so upset, Kaname?" Kaname didn't answer. "You know word travels fast. I heard that Captain Minoru was dishonorably discharged earlier today. What did he do again, harm the princess?"

Kaname turned to his fellow student. "Shut up!"

"Oooh! Did I strike a nerve? Why would you care so much about what happened? If you ask me, it was her own fault for being so weak."

"I said shut up!" Kaname drew his sword.

The other student drew his crossbow with a smirk. "Make me."

"Enough, both of you!" Yamato called out, causing the students to put away their weapons.

While Kaname resumed his punching exercse, Hayato approached the other student. "Braig, you should know better than to rouse a comrade's anger like that."

"Hey. I was just having a little fun."

"It's disrespectful, and you know it. Now come on. We've got another session at the target range."

Braig groaned. "Yes, Master Hayato." **(2)**

Hayato sighed. His student has a reputation for starting fights with his fellow trainees just for kicks. Braig seems more interested in fighting enemies than protecting the innocent. He even once openly fantasized about single handedly conquering another kingdom. It was clear he was a thrill seeker who didn't actually care about the people. Needless to say, Hayato was worried. He has been trying to mold him into the mindset of protecting, but thus far no success. He hoped he didn't make a mistake accepting him into the guard, and that he doesn't do anything... foolish.

Once Hayato and Braig left the room, Kaname paused his punching for a second before asking, "How is she?"

Yamato turned to his apprentice. "She's in her room with her uncle. She seems to be doing a little better."

"That's good." The apprentice swordsman then continued his punching. "How dare that Minoru do that to her! She didn't do anything wrong and he swatted her like some kind of bug! He was supposed to the captain of the guard and protect the princess, not slap the heck out of her just because she didn't agree with him! What was his problem anyways!?"

Yamato sighed. "Obviously he wasn't satisfied with the position he had. He thought that just because he was made captain that automatically meant he deserved everything. A clear sign that he never should've been made captain in the first place. I don't know what Captain Maximus saw in him."

Kaname growled as he started punching harder. "Why are people like him around!? People who thing their better than everyone and treat them like dirt! People who think its okay to hurt others! Why does Minoru have to be like that?! Why do the Insurgos have to be like that! Why..." he paused, "why does my father have to be like that!? ... Why can't they just be good to everyone?!"

Kaname was about to punch again before Yamato grabbed his arm. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that. Some people just don't grasp what's right or wrong, or just don't care. Some are just consumed by greed or hatred. And some just think the world revolves around themselves. It's a fact of life that we have to live with."

The apprentice looked down. "How do you live with that?"

"By reminding myself that it is because people like them exist that people like us strive to protect the innocent from their malice. By believing that there is enough good in this world to outweigh the evil. By knowing that my services makes the people happy. By knowing that I'm a beacon of hope in times of crisis."

The boy couldn't help but chuckle. "Kinda like the story my mother used to tell me: that even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide us."

"That's a good analogy. Everyone has at least a touch of darkness in their hearts. But as long as there is darkness, there will always be light. It is all we can do as soldiers to combat the evil that threatens us and to defend the innocent. It may be long and daunting battle, but it is worth it, especially if the means those closest to us are safe."

"I see."

Yamato then put his hand on his student's shoulder. "I'm willing to do everything I can to stop the injustice. Further more, I'm willing to put my life on the line to protect this kingdom from any threat. But one man cannot right all the wrongs in this world by himself. Are you willing to do the same?"

Kaname took a second to think before saying, "Of course I am! I'll do anything to protect my loved ones!"

Yamato smiled. "You are a far better man than Minoru, or even your father will ever be. I foresee you will become a great warrior one day. One who will help bring the light to the coming dark times."

Kaname then embrace his master. "Thank you, Master Yamato."

Yamato returned the embrace. "No problem, kid."

"You know, I kinda wish you were my father, instead of Orochi."

The teacher then chuckled. I couldn't help but feel touched by those words his student spoke. "Alright. Why don't we get to work on your exercises, shall we?"

"Okay. By the way, before I forget: Congratulations on your promotion."

"Heh, Thanks."

* * *

"Oh I'm so happy my husband has been made captain!" Momo said as she sipped her tea. "I'm so proud of you, Yamy.

"Thanks, Honey," the new captain said sipping his own tea. "Although I really wish it was under better circumstances."

The flowershop owner sighed. "I know what you mean. I can't believe Minoru would do such a thing to poor Rimi."

"Yeah. If I had it my way, I would've thrown him in the dungeon like he should've been. But His Lordship only decided to suspend him due to his long term as captain without any offense until now." Yamato then smirked "I didn't let him off that easy though. I broke his nose as I kick him out of the castle. You hit my family, I'll hit you twice as hard."

Momo giggled. "Serves him right." She then looked out the window, seeing the moon in the sky. "Good things never seem to fail to happen to you when there's a full moon that night. And today the Lady Luna **(3)** finally decided to bless you with the position you rightfully deserve."

"It seems so." Yamato gazed at the moon in thought. After a moment he said, "Hey Momo?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Do you think I'd make a good father?"

Momo looked at her husband a bit perplexed. "Huh? What brought that up?"

"Something Kaname told me today. He told me that he wished that I was his father instead of that drunken excuse of a man."

Momo giggled again. "I don't blame him. He clearly looks up to you. You definitely know how to be a good mentor. You've been not only teaching him how to wield a sword, but how to be a real man, something Orochi failed to do. Why wouldn't he see you as his true father figure?"

"Yeah. I guess I haven't really thought of it like that before."

"And let's not forget your goddaughter. You've helped take care of Rimi since the day she was born. And from what I hear, you've done a great job. So do I think you'd make a good father? No... I think you'd make an excellent father!"

"You really thinks so?"

Momo gave her husband a loving smile. "I know so."

Yamato chuckled. "Thank, Momo."

"Your welcome, My Love." The wife then giggled. "You know, we should probably start thinking about having kids of our own."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Once again, special thanks to Kris for her help on this chapter, not just for the scene she wrote but for the ideas she gave me on how to execute this chapter.**

 **The next one will be the finale for sure, and then the epilogue.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) This first moment with Kaname and Even is written by Kristen Verne herself.**

 **(2) I had been toying with the idea of having Braig be Hayato's student, given their choice of weaponry, and finally decided to implement it. Sadly Braig would turn out to be a major failure in Hayato's values as a guard.**

 **(3) 'Luna' not only is latin for moon, but also an ancient Roman goddess of the moon.**


	7. Hero

**A/N: And here we are at the finale. Here's where the tragedy half of the stories genre truly comes into play.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kaname, Rimi, Orochi, Minoru, and Hayato © to Kris**

 **Yamato, Momo, Sasuke, and Muramasa © to me**

* * *

 **Hero**

* * *

"The doctors are certain it's going to be a boy now." Momo said as she caressed her swollen abdomen, now about seven months pregnant.

"I see." Yamato chuckled before placing his own hand on his wife's belly. "To think, only two months to go and we're gonna be parents."

"I know, isn't it exciting!"

"Of course it is. Once our son is born, we'll all be a real family."

The two shared a loving kiss, when they both felt movement on Momo's belly. Momo smiled, "Aww, he's kicking. Well isn't this one a little fighter."

"I wonder who he'll take after more?"

"Well, as long as he's our son, I don't think that matters. But if you want my opinion, I'm hoping he takes after you more."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I want him to be strong and brave, but also kind and earnest, just like his father. I wouldn't even be against him joining the guard, just as long as it's what his heart wants."

The guard captain chuckled again. "And if he does choose to follow in his old man's foot steps, I'll be more than happy to train him, just like I trained Kaname."

The flower shop owner giggled. "And my did Kaname turn out excellent. I mean it took you five years to be promoted to official guard while he got in after only three years of apprenticeship, and from what I hear he has been doing a great job this passed year since his promotion."

"Well he's a prodigy and I had to work hard. Whether or not our son will be a prodigy is up in the air, but it won't matter to me. Working with him would be great in and of itself. I personally can't wait for him to see that wooden practice sword I bought for him."

Momo smiled teasingly. "Oh you mean the one you got right after we found out about my pregnancy and you were getting a little ahead of yourself?"

Yamato rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I did get a little carried away."

"Well, if he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah. Maybe when I retire from the guard, I'll give him Moon Cutter." They both share a laugh. Yamato then sighed. "You know, nineteen years ago, I never would've thought it would be possible for me to have any of this. A worthwhile career, a goddaughter, a wife, a graduated apprentice, and now a son. I had always thought my life would forever be compared to a new moon, a life of emptiness. But then I met Lord Hachirou, and it became a waxing crescent. Then a first half moon when I was made Rimi's godfather. Then it fell back to crescent when Hachirou passed away, but came back to half when I met you. Then a waxing gibbous when I took Kaname on as my apprentice. But now, with a child of my own on his way, I can definitely say my life is a full moon."

Momo giggled again. "You and your moon analogies. But it is so true. And I am happy for you, knowing that you were able to complete yourself. To be able to have a good life despite your lonely past."

"Yeah. And it's a life I'm more than happy to share with you and our son."

Momo then looked down at her belly. "You know, I wonder what we should name him."

Yamato thinks for a moment, before an idea hits him. "Did I ever tell you, how I came up with a name for Rimi?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"It was the name my parents were going to give their second child, the sibling I could've had but never did, should it have turned out to be a girl."

"Oh? And what name would they have given it if it had turned out to be a boy?"

"... Sasuke."

"Sasuke." The soon-to-be mother smiled. "I like that name very much."

The soon-to-be father chuckled. "Then Sasuke it is." He then caressed his wife's belly. "Sasuke Kazekiri, I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

That evening, the guard captain made his way to the castle gates, where he found his former pupil staring up at a window where Rimi was brushing her hair. Yamato chuckled when the princess looked down and waved at the boy. **(1)**

"Ah young love." Yamato said startling Kaname a little. "Just like Momo and I once were."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Master!"

Yamato chuckled again. "First of all, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your master anymore? You completed your apprenticeship, remember? Just call me Yamato, or Captain if you must."

"S-sorry, uh Captain."

"Second of all, don't try to fool me. You've pretty much been smitten with Lady Rimi since the day you met her."

"I-I...um..."

Yamato shook his head. "Oh will you relax? I got nothing against it, I rather support it. I mean, personally I can't think of anyone I'd trust more than my own former apprentice with my goddaughter's life and happiness. Besides, I can tell she has a certain fondness for you too."

Kaname rubbed his head nervously. "I don't know. I mean, she's the crowned princess, and I'm a nobody. She's way out of my league."

"I wouldn't say that. Her father was a prince while her mother was a street performer. And you're not some nobody, you're a member of the guard now, and the youngest ever accepted no less. You've been a guard for a whole year now, and you've done a good job whenever your assigned as her personal bodyguard. As far I'm concerned you're more than worthy of her."

"Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Fine, just bear in mind, the sooner you tell her your feelings the better. Life can be short, you know. Especially for a soldier." The captain then narrowed his eyes. "Oh and if you hurt my goddaughter in any way, if you break her heart, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

The younger guard trembled in fear. It wasn't often that one was on the receiving end of Yamato's intimidating glares, unless you had ill will towards his precious people. "D-duly noted, s-sir."

The captain then smile again. "Good.

Kaname looked up at the window again, and saw Rimi looking down at him.

Yamato shook his head before pushing him away. "Alright, your shift is over. Go on home before you melt Lady Rimi's window with your stare."

Rolling his eyes, the young man moved down the stairs and towards town. "Very funny, Captain…"

* * *

That night, Yamato walked through the castle hallways. He couldn't help but daydream how what his son would be like. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a strange chill up his spine. For several minutes he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right here.

Soon he turned a corner was suddenly met with a thug charging at him with sword. Luckily his reflexes kicked in and he punched him hard in the gut, sending him across the hall. Then a bunch of other thug ran toward him and he drew his sword and sliced them all up. _The Insurgos? Here in the castle?_ he thought, knowing that there was no other group who would dare sneak in and attack. I have to find His Lordship and Rimi.

With that it ran through the hallways. Soon he stumbled upon his apprentice. "Kaname! When did you get here?"

"I came to talk to Rimi." Kaname answered. "But then I found the other guards unconscious. Now I'm worried for Rimi."

Yamato nodded. "The Insurgos have invaded. I'm worried for both Lord Ansem and Lady Rimi. I'll go look for His Lordship! You go find Rimi!"

"Yes Captain!" The former apprentice started to rush on, only to pause for a moment when his master addressed him again.

"And Kaname! I'm counting on you!"

"Don't worry, Master! I'll protect her with my life!"

With that the two parted ways. As Yamato rush through the halls, he skit to a halt when he caught a glimpse of the moon outside. It was blood red due to another lunar eclipse. He remembered Lord Hachirou's illness finally claimed him during a blood moon. And now it was happening during an invasion? The captain couldn't help but get an ominous feeling something terrible was going to happen tonight. _No! I won't lose anyone else again!_

* * *

He then made his way toward Ansem's study, where he was sure His Lordship would be. But just then in an open area, he came across scuffle with Insurgos and his fellow guards. He saw the guards were either dead, unconscious, or stuggling to get up, and his old buddy, Hayato, was on the ground with a serious wound on his back.

"We won't tell you, again!" Said one Insurgo who stood out from rest. He appeared to be a middle aged man with his gray streaks in his brunette hair. He wore a black haori and a red hakama. He was resting an ōdachi on his shoulder. Yamato could sense an aura around him that told him he was not to be taken lightly. "If Ansem doesn't show up in the lab, his niece will die!"

Yamato drew his sword. "Not so fast, Insurgos scum!"

The Insurgos looked at them, and the grunts were trembling. "I-it's him! It's Yamato!"

The ōdachi wielder's eyes narrowed before barking his order. "Get him!"

All the men charged at the captain. Yamato raise his sword and pointed it to the ground as it glowed a lavender light. " **Lunar Burst!** " He jabbed the sword into the floor and unleash a burst of energy, sending the attackers flying. He then raise his sword again, glowing orange. " **Raining Eclipse!** " He summoned a shower of ethereal blades, impaling on all the Insurgos, except the leader, who just deflected the attack with his sword.

Said leader just looked at the dead bodies around him with disgust. "Weaklings! The whole of lot of them! I swear I can't trust those imbeciles to do ANYTHING right!" he then turned to the guard captain. "So you're the famous Captain Yamato Kazekiri?"

"Who's asking?"

"Muramasa Mitsurugi, Founder of the Insurgos."

"Well, well. So the rebel commander decided to come here himself, huh?"

"You know, you really shouldn't have fired the previous captain. We wouldn't have been able to sneak in without his help, and he was all too eager to get even with you all."

 _Minoru..._ Yamato internally grumbled. _Never thought he'd stoop so low as to help the rebels just to get even._

"You have been a real nuisance, Captain. And since my men have done such a lousy job at taking care of you," the rebel commander swung his ōdachi. "I thought I'd come and settle this myself."

Yamato ready Moon Cutter. "Fine with me. You're going to pay for the lives you've ruined."

Muramasa scoffed. "Blame my incompetent men. They're the ones too overzealous in their actions that they can't figure out how to earn the people's favor."

"Overzealous!? People are dead! Innocent people are dead!"

"As if I care who dies. I only care about one thing: Revenge!"

"Revenge?" Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What the heck did Hanako do to you?"

"You wanna know? Thirty years ago, my twin brother, Murasame, and I served in the royal guard. It was all well and good, even if we disagreed with how Hanako and Gorou dealt their subjects. But then one day they sent us out to a cavern where a bandit gang was suspected to have been hiding out. But instead we found a den of bloodthirsty monsters. There were too many of them. Murasame stayed behind to allow me to escape, claiming that he'd catch up. But then whole place caved in, and I was the only one who made it out. My brother bought me time to escape and he payed the price for it. He was a hero. And how does Hanako honor him? By blowing him off and claiming if he couldn't survive that then he was no more than a weakling that doesn't deserve honor! I wanted him to be honored as a hero and she just treated him like a broken tool to be discarded!"

Yamato couldn't help but grumble. "And I thought she couldn't get any more disgraceful, but speaking ill of the one of her own dead guards?"

"Oh ho, but that's not the worst part. I had tried to get her to show more respect to her subordinates. I even tried to get that lazy do-nothing of a king, Gorou, to see the problems the castle staff was going through. And what does Hanako do? She doesn't give me probation. Nononono!" Muramasa then ripped off his haori to reveal his bare upper torso. He had quite the muscular build, but what really caught the captain's attention was the amount of scars on his chest and arms. "She decides to have her favorite guards to beat me to a pulp, and then toss me into the wastelands, leaving me to rot, all while having the gall to accuse me of treason!"

The captain actually pitied the commander. "Geez, and just for demanding respect? Out all the things I've heard Hanako do, that has got to be the worst."

"Ever since, I swore that Hanako was going to pay for this treachery! So I started the rebellion to enact my revenge! But just killing her isn't going to be enough for me! NO! I want her to suffer! Starting with making her feel the same pain I did when my brother died! I wanted to see how she felt when she lost family! And I did when we succeeded in assassinating King Gorou during a public event! Her expression was... a bit underwhelming, but I knew we had gotten to her. But it wasn't enough. She needed to suffer more! And what better way to make her suffer than targeting her descendants, and ensuring that her 'precious bloodline' never sees the light of day again!"

"Even though said descendants are nothing like her!?"

"Whether or not they are means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, Ansem and Rimi are nothing more than tools to make Hanako suffer for her insolence!" **(2)**

Yamato gripped his sword tightly. "Look, I care nothing for Hanako. No one in the castle staff or general public does. As far as I'm concerned she was the one who caused this madness in the first place, and I wouldn't bat an eye if she were killed. No one would miss her. It's just too bad you decided to target the brother and daughter of the man I owe everything to, two of the four, no five people who are the most precious to me, my family! And allowing you to kill my family...doesn't sit well me!" **(3)**

Muramasa smirked. "You've got conviction; I respect that. However, I won't allow anything to get in the way of my revenge!" He then pointed his sword at the guard captain. "But enough talk! HAVE AT YOU!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" The captain then clashed swords with the commander. After a few clangs, Moon Cutter glowed red. " **Counter Cutter!** "

Rather than block the attack, the rebel leader dodged out of the way, resulting in the attack leaving a scar on the floor. "The reports weren't exaggerating about your ability to absorb attacks. But can you absorb this!" He pull his sword back. " **Razor Wind!** " He then swung unleashing arc of intense wind energy.

" **Sonic Wave!** " Yamato launched his own energy arc. However when the two attacks clash, it barely slow it down for a second before the Razor Wind overpowered the Sonic Wave. He found himself barely dodging the attack, he left a huge mark on the wall behind him. _This man is no joke,_ he thought. _He must have spent the last thirty years really honing his skills and power. I cannot let my guard down._

The two then clashed some more. At first neither were giving an edge, until Yamato managed to strike the rebel in the shoulder. But then, he received a kick to the gut, knocking him back.

Muramasa chuckled. "You truly do live up to your reputation, I'll grant you that. It really is a shame you didn't come work for me."

"As if I'd work for a revenge driven psychopath." Yamato then unleashed another Raining Eclipse.

Muramasa deflected most of the blades, but a couple managed to nick him in hip and thigh. He then got angry unleashed another Razor Wind, which Yamato narrowly dodged, but got nicked in the side.

After a few more clashes, Yamato was starting to feel winded. He had not fought a single opponent that could put up a fight in a long time, and he was starting to get tired. _I have to end this now!_ He kicked his opponent in the gut send him back. He then pull Moon Cutter back as it glowed purple. " **Night Oblivion!** " He dashed to the rebel, aiming to finish him off.

However, Muramasa slammed his sword on the ground, shaking the floor hard enough to throw Yamato off balance, canceling his attack. He then swiped his ōdachi, slashing Yamato's right arm, his main sword arm, followed by his left thigh, and then another kick to the gut, sending him into a wall. "Your strength and talents are wasted protecting the weak! I spent thirty years getting stronger for the sole purpose to claim my revenge! What about you, Kazekiri? You have no goals to reach. No cause to strive for. All you do is defend those too weak to defend themselves. It's pathetic! I have a much higher cause: To punish the hag responsible for the injustice that my brother and I have suffered. While you're just a pawn following orders; a puppet that allows others to pull your strings. And that is why you lose!"

Yamato struggled to stand. "You're wrong. You don't know what true strength is. When you have someone to protect, you want nothing but their happiness, because their happiness makes you happy. You wanna do everything in your power to ensure that happiness, including protecting them from harm. That desire drives you to get as strong as you possibly can to ensure their safety. And when their lives are at stake you push yourself passed your limits for their sake. And that is why a warrior is only ever truly strong when they have someone precious that they want to protect!" **(4)**

"Such big talk!" Muramasa barked. "Let's see you back it up!" Then gather a lot of energy into his sword. " **Razor Gale!** " He launched a fusillade of Razor Winds at once. Different angles and positions made them is near impossible to avoid, and they were coming too fast for Yamato to charge a deflecting attack.

So Yamato was forced to act on a gamble. He raised his sword in defense. If those attacks really were made of strong wind energy then simply blocking them alone wasn't going to work. He focused his energy into Moon Cutter, activating its absorbing ability. He had never attempted to absorb energy attacks before, so this was a very heavy gamble, but he could see no other way out.

The rebel commander grins in anticipation as his Rale Gale is about to cut the captain of the guard to ribbons. However, his jaw dropped as every Razor Wind was stopped its tracks and then was sucked into the captain's sword. Moon Cutter was now glowing green and shrouded in a mini whirlwind. "What the heck!? That sword can absorb energy attacks?!" **(5)**

Yamato struggled to hold together the intense amount of energy he absorbed. He let out a war cry as he raise his blade high. " **Sonic Hurricane!** " He swung down, unleashing a fusillade of wind-powered Sonic Waves. Catching the Insurgo commander completely off guard, the attack tore through his skin, leave countless severe cuts on his body.

When the attack ended, Muramasa fell to his knees a bleeding mess. With those injuries, he was losing blood fast. No doubt he was going to die at any moment. He struggled to breath, before chuckling pitifully. "I see. You have...bested me,... Kazekiri. You really are...the stronger man. But...don't think just because you killed me...means the end of the Insurgos. My death will only rally the others... especially those I had stay behind...back at our hideout. They will all...avenge my defeat. They will finish...what I started! The royal family will fall! The royal family will be plunge into the depths of..." he did not get to finish that sentence as the captain had approached the fallen warrior and then decided to shut him up by decapitating him.

As his opponent's body collapsed on the floor, Yamato stood there panting heavily. No one had ever managed to push him so hard in a long time. He was getting tired, but he knew they were not out of the woods yet. They still needed to make sure Rimi was alright. He prayed that Kaname had found her by now.

He looked to he comrades and saw that most of them had gotten up, except his old buddy who was still on the ground. "Hayato!" He rush to his side. "Are you alright!?"

Hayato grunted before answering. "Y-Yamato. I... I can't feel my legs." Not surprising given the serous slice on his lower back. It must have damaged his spinal cord. It looked like he was gonna be a paraplegic now, given that even magic can't heal a damaged spinal cord without risking scrambling the functionality of his legs. **(6)**

"Yamato!" they turned to see Lord Ansem approached, having been retrieved by one of the guards. "Are you alright!? I heard you were fighting the rebel commander!"

"I was. He's dead now. But he said himself that this won't be the end of the Insurgos."

"We have to get to the lab. They said if I don't, they'll kill Rimi."

Yamato nodded. "I sent Kaname after her. Hopefully he's ensured her safety." He then turn to two of the guards. "Take Hayato to the infirmary, then meet us at the lab."

* * *

They all made it to the lab, where they awaited the news on Rimi's wellbeing.

Yamato found himself massaging his aching shoulder. Ansem noticed. "Are you sure your alright, Yamato?"

"Y-yeah. That last fight just took a lot out of me."

"You sure you should be here right now?"

"As captain of the guard, I'm not leaving until you and Rimi are safe, My Lord."

Just then, they heard footsteps hurriedly approaching. They readied for combat, only to be greet by the sight of Kaname and Rimi.

"Rimi! You're safe!" exclaimed Ansem the Wise.

"Uncle!" She ran into his embrace. "Oh Uncle! You're alright!"

"I thought the Insurgos had you. They said to meet them here or they'd kill you."

"Kaname saved me… he killed Minoru who was one of them."

The ruler looked at the young guard. "Then I owe you for saving my niece's life." He paused as he noticed the sword. "Wait! Where'd you get that?"

Yamato looked at realized that Kaname was holding Dawn's Might.

"Uncle, I let him use it. His sword broke and he used Dawn's Might to fight."

Yamato couldn't help but smirk. _He probably doesn't realize what that sword symbolizes,_ he thought. _And yet he still used the for the exact purpose it was meant for, protecting Rimi. Kaname, you really are the only one who deserves her._

Ansem sighed. "All right, I'll allow it…" His eyes narrowed. "You…"

Kaname turned and saw the last person he expected to see, standing in the door. "Father!?"

Yamato gritted his teeth at the sight of Orochi Mae himself. Kaname's poor excuse of a father. "So this is what you do!? You betray everything I ever did by siding with them, son?"

"You were locked up! They put you in prison!" The boy held up his sword.

Orochi smirked and pulled out a greatsword. "My friends, including your Aunt Uma **(7)** , bailed me out…" He glared at Ansem and Rimi. "We're here to deal with those blasted royals, and you're in the way!" The man unleashed a wave of energy that knocked Kaname back.

"Kaname!" Rimi rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Stay back!" The two looked up and saw a group of other Insurgos approaching Ansem and Yamato. As the captain fought off the rebels, Kaname's father moved around towards Ansem the Wise.

Yamato manage take most of the rebels out, but exhaustion was starting to get to him as his sword was feeling heavier and heavier with each swing. He was lost in his fatigue when he heard his goddaughter cry out.

"UNCLE WATCH OUT!"

He turned to see, Orochi standing over Lord Ansem and Kaname who was too occupied with one last Isurgo. The man was readying to strike them both down. "NO!" He ran towards them. He had no time to think. His tired arms couldn't lift his sword in time. All he could think about was that he couldn't like Hachirou's brother die, or his apprentice. And so he did the only thing he could. He slid right between Orochi and he loved ones.

And this resulted in him getting stabbed through the chest from behind.

"GODFATHER!" He heard Rimi through the ringing in his ears.

He struggled to stand firm, but he knew he wasn't gonna live through this. He was glad that he was able to protect three of his precious people to the bitter end. But then his thoughts turned to the other two and he felt a pang of regret. His arm reached out to a hallucination of his pregnant wife, plus thinking about his son that he'll now never get to see. With his last breath, he could only whisper their names, "Mo...mo. S-Sasu...ke."

Orochi then pulled the sword out of the captain and shoved his limp body to the ground. "That fool… protecting these blasted royals! All they do is stand above us and don't care about the common folk. To them, we're nothing but insects! Why defend them when they care only about themselves! Why would you defend them!?"

Kaname then grew angry as he shoulder charged his own father away from everyone.

The man growled. "I don't want to kill you, son. But I will if you refuse to abandon them."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I won't abandon them. I swore an oath to protect them."

"Oaths were made to be broken!"

"And I would never abandon Rimi…" He moved in front of said girl and her uncle, glancing back at the young lady. "I-I love her… but, you wouldn't know anything about that since you never loved me or Mom. I'll defend Rimi to my last breath!"

Rimi's eyes widened at his words, as did Ansem's. Orochi only laughed. "Love never did me any good and we'll see what it does other than get you killed." He charged his son and the two clashed. Sparks flew from the metal blades as they made contact.

"Master Yamato is counting on me to protect Rimi! He taught me to protect those who are precious to me! And that is why I will NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Kaname then felt a surge of power swell through him; it came from the sword in his hands. Swinging the blade as hard as he could, blast of energy, of both light and darkness, burst from the weapon. His father flew back against the wall, unconscious.

Ansem the Wise knelt over the fallen body of Yamato, looking down in sorrow. "Oh Yamato, I owe you my life and the life of my niece… you were the bravest captain I've ever had." He then closed the captain's open eyes, allowing him to sleep in peace.

"Master…" the young soldier shed a tear at his mentor's dead form. A hand slipped into his own. "Rimi, maybe it should've been me instead. The captain was soon to be a father; he had so much to live for…"

"You have much to live for too…"

"Indeed," the ruler took off his lab coat and laid it over the dead captain. "You both fought bravely. No one shall ever forget Yamato's sacrifice. I shall also make sure his family never have want or need. I shall provide for all financial issues or anything else to make sure that his family is well cared for. It is the least I can do for him after his sacrifice. He shall be honored as hero and the bravest warrior Radiant Garden's ever had."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Momo did not take the news of her husband's death well. The moment Kaname, Rimi, and Ansem personally told her, she fell to her knees, crying hysterically. After the funeral, she fell into depression. Her parents were dead, and now the love of her life. She had no family left. Kaname, Rimi, and His Lordship had all tried to cheer her up, but none were able to help very much.

She had spent the next two months in despair. It was only reminding herself that her son was on his way that kept her sane. That and talking with Elmyra, who's husband was also a casualty of the invasion. However her despair would end once her nine months were up.

Momo had just finished giving birth, and was now holding her new baby boy. She had a loving smile on her face as she looked at the child, his black hair and green eyes.

Her friend and flower shop assistant, Elmyra, was standing next to her. "He looks so adorable! He even has your eyes!"

Momo nodded. "Isn't he just wonderful?"

"You made a good looking kid, Momo."

The new mother looked down for moment tears falling from her eyes. "If only Yamato was here. He would've loved to see his son."

"I sure he would. I'm really sorry he couldn't be here."

Momo then shook her head. "It's okay. My husband may be gone, but I know that a part of him has survived in our son. Isn't that right, Sasuke Yamato Kazekiri?"

Elmyra couldn't help but smile at the fact that Momo decided to honor her husband's memory by naming their son after him.

Just at the door to the room stood the new captain of the guard, Kaname Mae. He couldn't help but feel sad that his teacher wasn't here for this moment. He then look down in sorrow. He really wished his son-of-a-gun father hadn't killed Yamato. He couldn't help but wonder if he could've done something to prevent it. But Yamato taught him that you can't dwell on the past and what could've been done. Still, it just didn't seem fair, and his master deserved much better than this. He wondered how Yamato was feeling wherever he was.

He looked out the window, gazing at the full moon in the night sky. Remembering how much the moon had meant to Yamato, he couldn't help but wonder if his master was watching right now through that moon. Who could say?

 _Master Yamato_ , Kaname thought to himself, _I promise I'll protect everyone you loved in your stead: Lord Ansem, your goddaughter Rimi, your wife Momo, and now your son Sasuke. But not only that, should he choose to follow in your footsteps, I will personally see to it that your son becomes your living legacy._

"Sir Kaname!" Momo called. "Aren't you gonna come over here and greet your godson **(8)**?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that was the story of Yamato Kazekiri. I hope you liked it. But stayed tuned for the epilogue featuring a time skip.**

 **For those of you wondering, no Yamato does not know Crescent Divider. That technique is a Sasuke original.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) Here's a scene from _How We Met_ that I decided to take a different direction with. Hope Kris doesn't mind.**

 **(2) I wanted the founder of the Insurgos to have a more personal reason for targeting Hanako's descendants.**

 **(3) His son, Sasuke, has a tendency to say this phrase.**

 **(4) A philosophy that Sasuke also follows.**

 **(5) Moon Cutter's ability to absorb energy/magic would later be expanded on by Sasuke.**

 **(6) I was originally planning to kill Hayato off in this invasion, but I decided to give him a crippling injury instead. Plus I found a use for him in the epilogue.**

 **(7) Uma first appeared in Kris's Final Stand Rewrite.**

 **(8) I just could not resist.**


	8. Legacy

**A/N: Here's the epilogue chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kaname, Rimi, Hachirou, Hanako, and Hayato © to Kristen Verne**

 **Yamato, Momo, and Sasuke © to me**

* * *

 **Legacy**

* * *

Eleven years had passed.

Momo was taking a tea break in her kitchen, while Elmyra was minding the store for her. As she sipped her tea, she could help sigh. She was normally quite the optimist these days, but hearing about what happened earlier today had left her in a somber mood.

Soon, a brunette girl with in a pink bow entered. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kazekiri, but the captain of the guard is here to speak with you."

"Thank you, Aerith. Send him right up."

"Okay."

Momo smiled. Elmyra's adopted daughter has been a big help around the flower shop. Maybe when she gets older, she could take over Hinata's Garden. **(1)**

Soon the guard captain entered the room. "Hey there, Momo."

"Good afternoon, Sir Kaname."

"Hey, what did I say about formalities?" Kaname said as he sat in at the table across from the flower shop owner. "Just call me Kaname."

Momo giggled as she grabbed an extra cup and poured some tea in it. "I can't help it. One as successful as you deserves these formalities. I mean you went from an apprentice to a captain faster than anyone on record." She handed the cup to the captain.

The captain groaned. "Don't remind me." He took the cup and took a sip.

"Something wrong with that?"

"It's just... Ever since I met Yamato, I've felt my life has been on the fast track. I mean I was accepted into the guard after only three years of apprenticeship rather than the average five, and at age eighteen when normally guards are not officially let in until their at least twenty, because I was a prodigy. Next I become appointed captain after only one year of being a guard because the previous captain was killed and I was the best choice despite my relative inexperience. And then two months after confessing my love and only a few days after getting approval from Lord Ansem, Rimi and I were forced to rush into our marriage because the former queen had to stick her snobby nose where it didn't belong **(2)**." Kaname sighed. "I just barely get used to things before something suddenly gets dropped on my lap."

"That does sound rough when you put it like that."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong though, I happy with where I am, and the things I've got. It's just that I wish I could've taken all that slower; had more time to savior every moment. The early completion of my apprenticeship wasn't actually bad, but the circumstances that led to my quick promotion and rushed marriage were very unpleasant." The guard then chuckled. "It kinda makes me glad that we waited about ten years before having a child."

Momo smiled. "Speaking of which, how's little Kairi doing?"

Kaname smiled back. "Our baby girl has really brightened up our lives. She's been doing great, especially since letting a couple older boys play with her. I tell you, Lea and Isa are so good with her that they've pretty much become her official babysitters."

"Lea? He's that child of the Turks, isn't he? Reno and Cissnei?"

"Yeah. Though Reno has gone out on a mission, and, well, we haven't heard from him in a long while. Turks undergo top secret missions, which cannot be openly discussed. So not even Cissnei can say anything to Lea, and because of that he seems to be under the assumption that his father cares more about his job than his family."

"Oh poor dear. I really hope his father is okay. Lea really shouldn't be so hard on him."

"If you think that's bad, Isa's hatred towards his father is perfectly justified as Seymour blatantly left him and his mother, Mika."

"Oh how horrible."

"I know," Kaname grumbled. "Kinda reminds me of my own father. What kind of a man does such things to his own wife and son." He then sighed. "Well, I like to think letting those two boys play with my little girl is helping them forget about their daddy issues. And I certainly have no intention of giving Kairi a reason to have issues regarding me."

Momo chuckled weakly. "Yeah. You are definitely good father material no doubt there." She then looked down.

The guard noticed her sudden mood change. "Something wrong, Momo?"

The flowershop owner sighed. "It's Sasuke. He...got into a fight at school today."

"Really? What happened?"

"Apparently this bully has been poking fun at him for being born without a father. He even had the gall to call him a word that I dare not repeat, but I will say is out of context because Sasuke is technically NOT an illegitimate child, nor did Sasuke ever do anything to warrant being called a 'despicable person'." Momo face-palmed. "But what really triggered Sasuke was when the bully started insulting his father, saying things about Yamato that just aren't true. How he 'wasn't all that great', or how he 'never would've wanted a loser for a son', and all that 'you don't even know him' junk. Sasuke snapped and a fight broke out. Thank goodness it was stopped before it got too rough, although Sasuke did come home with a black eye. Actually I believe Lea was one who tried to break up the fight, while Isa fetched a teacher. And thanks to everyone who witnessed speaking in Sasuke's defense, he only got light punishment while the bully got a heavier one."

Kaname sighed. "What is with people who think they can put down others when they did nothing to deserve it? It's times like this that Sasuke really could use a friend to support him."

"Unfortunately that's easier said than done. You know how he is. Not having a father to look up to has made him so insecure about himself, especially knowing his father's reputation, that he believes no one will understand him. And today proved to him that there are those who would make fun of him for it. And so he just keeps his distance from everyone. The closest person he has to a friend is Aerith, but even then he hardly talks to her. And it doesn't help that, because he's the son of Radiant Garden's bravest hero, people automatically put him on a high pedestal even though he hasn't yet done anything to earn such a place. They don't see him as just another kid, but as a famous hero's son. They assume he's out of their league and thus don't even bother to approach him, further lowering his chances of making genuine friends."

The guard captain grabbed his chin. "I can't imagine how lonely that kid must be feeling. I wish he'd just work up the courage to talk to someone. I'm sure if he were to try and be friends Lea and Isa, they'd accept him in a heartbeat. They know what it's like not having a father around."

"Indeed. And if only Sasuke could just have a chat with his godfather." Kaname looked down upon hearing this. Momo sighed. "Why have you not approached him, Kaname? You haven't been to see him since he was still too young to remember you."

Kaname sighed again. "I know. It's just... every time I look at him I'm reminded of Master Yamato. Ever since he died, I can't help but feel like I failed him; that I could've done something to prevent it. I know Master taught me not to dwell on what could've been, but still... I'm just not sure I deserve the honor of being the boy's godfather."

"Nonsense! What happened to Yamato wasn't your fault. He died doing what he believed was right: Protecting his precious people."

"Then why couldn't have at least died protect his family? You and Sasuke were more important to him then me, Rimi, and His Lorship, and yet he threw his life away for us, and not you."

Momo smiled. "He considered you three family too. He wasn't going to let anyone in his family die if he could help it. I know for a fact that my husband would've wanted you to be his son's godfather. If something were to happen to him and me, he wouldn't have trusted Sasuke's wellbeing with anyone else more than his own apprentice."

"I suppose. I have been trying to work up the nerve to approach him; looking for an excuse to talk to him. But I've been unsuccessful. Has Sasuke shown any interest in becoming a swordsman like his father?"

"I believe he has been thinking about it. He often carries around that wooden practice sword with him whenever he goes out to the town gardens, and I've even seen him swinging it around sometimes. I know he admires his father's courage. I think that deep down he really wants to be like him. And I just want him to be happy with whatever he chooses to be."

"I see. Well, I made myself promise Yamato that I would take Sasuke on as my apprentice if that's really what he wants. He still has a few years before he's the minimum age for an apprenticeship. If I haven't approached him before then, I will certainly find a way once he reaches that age. I plan to make him into his father's legacy."

"That's good to hear."

Their was a short pause before Kaname said something on his mind. "I hesitate to ask, and I apologize if this offends you. But have you considered remarrying? I mean, so that Sasuke does have a father in his life?"

Momo giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not offend. I won't lie, the thought has crossed my mind a few times. It's just that I'm not sure if I could ever bring myself to love any other man as much as I did Yamato."

"Well, I can't blame you there."

"I have actually talked to Sasuke about such a idea. You know, because some children are touchy about the idea of having a stepparent; they usually don't want the real one to be replaced. But Sasuke actually gave me a surprisingly mature answer."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He said and I quote, _'I don't want you to force yourself to love someone you could never love as much as you did father. I couldn't do that to you. I'll live with the fact that I don't have a living father. I can bear it.'_ " A tear fell from Momo's eye. "He was more concerned about my feelings rather than his own. He really is his father's son. Always putting other's needs before his own; willing to bear whatever burden he can for everyone else's sake. How can I possibly remarry after hearing him say that?"

Kaname then looked up at the ceiling. "Still, he deserves to know what kind of a father Yamato would've been. I had such a terrible father in Orochi, and Master Yamato was the one who truly filled the role of a father in my life." He then nodded with a determined look. "So I'll see to it that I become more than just a mentor. I will be to Sasuke what Yamato was to me. You have my word." Kaname smiled. "It's the least I can do."

Momo smiled back. "Thank you, Kaname."

* * *

Eleven-year-old Sasuke was sitting in the town gardens, looking at the wooden sword in his hands. This was the only gift he got from his father. He really wished he had known him. He rubbed his bruised right eye, angry at that bully for saying the things about him. It wasn't like he had known him either.

He then stood up and held his sword out. He start swinging, letting out some of his frustration from today. After a while, he overheard a conversation nearby.

"Lea, are you sure you should be doing that?"

Sasuke turned to see boy about his age. One with sky-blue hair and the other with fire-red spiky hair. He recognized them as the ones who helped stop his fight with the bully. He then noticed the fire-head was holding the arms of a standing baby, crimson red hair, wearing a pink dress, a white bow headband, and a purple pacifier.

"Lighten up, Isa." the red head, Lea. "She's a little over year old now, I think she's old enough to start learning how to walk. Just wait until her father sees that we've been doing him a favor and teaching her ourselves." He then looked at the child. "Isn't that right, little Flower Girl." The baby giggled in response.

The blue haired one, Isa sighed. "Just be careful with her. We don't need to face the wrath of an angry guard captain."

So it sounded like those two boys were babysitting the child. He had heard rumors of the pair hanging out with the captain and princess's daughter. It sounded like it was true. Part if him wanted to thank them for their assistance, but he couldn't help but think they were just being good students and would probably do that for anyone. Besides, for all he knew, they were just like most other people, and preferred to avoid the son of the hero. He really just didn't know what anybody really thinks of him. Shaking his head he decided to just continue his sword swinging.

Little did he realize that the two boys had just noticed him nearby.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that got into that fight early?" asked Lea.

"I believe so." relied Isa. "The son of Captain Yamato, if I recall."

"Man, I really feel bad for him. Why did that creep have say such awful things about a man revered as a hero."

"Jealously, no doubt. And a sad need to put others down just to feel good about themselves."

Lea then looks at his friend. "You think we should try and cheer him up."

Isa shakes his head. "He looks like he needs to cool down some more. I'd rather not risk making things worse."

Meanwhile the baby just looked at the black haired boy. Tilting her head in curiosity.

After about an hour, Sasuke stop swinging and sat in the grass, look up at the clouds. _I just don't know how make any real friends,_ he thought. _What would you suggest I do, Father?_

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when something bumped into him from the side. He turned to see that little baby had crawled right next to him and was now staring at him curiously.

The boy blinked in confusion before putting on a smile for the child. "Oh, uh, hey there." The baby only cooed in response. "What are you doing all the way over here." He then looked over to where he last saw her and found that one of the boys, Lea, was lying on the ground, appearing to be asleep, while the other, Isa, was nowhere to be seen. "Aw, did that fire headed boy fall asleep on you? How mean of him." He then poked her in the nose, causing her let out a giggle, muffled by her pacifier.

The child then grabbed onto the boy's arm, which he didn't expect. He nonetheless smiled and patted her on the head. She then tried to stand up, only to fall on her bum. She tried to stand again but then fell forward into Sasuke's arms.

"Whoa, easy there." Sasuke chuckled. "Someone's determined to learn how to walk, eh?" He thought for a second. "Eh, why not. I kinda owe those two for their help in school anyways. So, ready to walk?"

The baby girl clapped in response.

This was followed by Sasuke making several attempts at getting the baby to walk, so far being unsuccessful. But they weren't giving up. Little did they know, they were being watched from a distance by the crowned princess herself, Rimi, with her childhood friend, Even, and her escort, Aeleus.

"Isn't that Yamato's boy?" asked Aeleus.

"I believe it is," answered Even. "And look, he's teaching little Kairi to walk. Isn't that sweet?"

Rimi couldn't help but smile at the sight of her godfather's son hanging out with her daughter. It reminded her of her own relationship with Yamato himself. While she doesn't remember it personally, she was told that it was Yamato who taught her how to walk. "Oh Yamato," she said as a tear fell from her eye, "if only you could see how much Sasuke takes after you."

"Yes," said Even. "I do hope that the boy has inherited more than just his way with children."

"Indeed," added Aeleus. "Captain Yamato was the spark that this kingdom needed to ignite a change for the better. The first true symbol of hope we've had in a long time. We can only hope that his son will be able to become one himself."

Rimi giggled. "I believe he will if my husband has anything to say about it."

Back to Sasuke and little Kairi, the boy was now holding the girl's on her feet, ready for another attempt.

"Alright, one more time," said Sasuke. "Put one foot in front of the other, then do the same with the other, and try to keep your balance. Nice and slow."

The two then walked a few steps before the boy let go. The baby managed take a couple steps before she started to tip backward, only for Sasuke to gently nudge her back into balance. After a few more steps, she let out a muffled squeal in delight. She then turned around, almost losing her balance as she did, then walked back to Sasuke. She finally lost her balance before being caught in the boy's arm.

"You did a good job there, squirt." Sasuke said. The baby girl giggled as she hugged the boy. He was caught off guard, but hugged her back. "Yeah, uh, your welcome." He then turned her around. "How about you keep practicing." He then pointed at Lea. "Why don't you go walk back over to that fire boy over there?"

And she did just that. As the baby toddled over to Lea, Sasuke couldn't help but be lost in his thoughts. It actually felt good to help a little toddler learn to walk. He wondered if this is how a father would feel about a moment like this. He frowned at this line of thought, as he now wondered if this is how _his_ father would've felt if he had taught him to walk. Now in a depressed mood, he decided to leave the gardens.

On his way out, he passed by Isa, who was returning from getting ice cream, two Sea Salt bars and a junior cup of vanilla. He noticed Sasuke passing him, but seeing how depressed he looked he decided not to say anything. He look to his friends and was surprised to see little Kairi toddling around a napping Lea. Isa wonder if Lea succeeded before taking a nap, or... He looked back at Sasuke, only to to find he's gone. He looked at his friends again in time to see Kairi lose her balance and fell on Lea's stomach, waking him up with a start.

"Whoa!" Lea looked around frantically be laying his eyes on the baby on his stomach. "Oh, Kairi. You startled me."

Isa then approached. "I'm gone ten minutes, and I find you napping on the job."

"Hey, I was only gonna rest my eyes for a minute."

"Yeah, well while you were asleep I saw Kairi literally walking circles around you."

The fire head blinked in confusion. "What? Kairi was walking while I was asleep?" He then stood the baby up. "Could you show me?" And he saw the toddler toddle around. "Wow! Amazing! What a smart kid!"

"I wouldn't give her too much credit. I think she actually had help from our sword swinging friend, who just left."

"Oh really? Huh. Guess we owe him."

"Or we could just call it even for helping him with that bully."

Speaking of which, little Kairi was actually looking around for that black hair boy, but couldn't find him. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Anyway, I got the ice cream," said Isa as he hand one of the Sea Salt bars to Lea. This seemed to perk up the little girl. But it was then that her tired little legs gave out and she fell on her bum. Having had enough walking for one day, she crawled over to the boys to get her ice cream.

* * *

Sasuke soon found himself at a section of the outer gardens at the east side of the town's walls, where a tall statue stood. This statue was of a man with neck-length hair, a stubble beard, a scar across his right cheek, wore a guard captain's uniform, and held what looked like a katana with a wider blade, resting it on his shoulder. The boy looked down at the based of the statue, reading the inscription:

 _Sir Yamato Kazekiri, the Great Protector of Radiant Garden. Once an orphan thief, and later the bravest and most loyal guard the kingdom has ever had. He sparked positive change in the royal guard, as well as the kingdom as a whole. He protected the royal family and the citizens, and thwarted the terrorist rebels, the Insurgos, on numerous occasions, even single handedly defeated their founding commander. He gave his life to protect Lord Ansem, Princess Rimi, and his apprentice Kaname Mae. He was a man who fought to defend all that was precious to him. Although his time as Captain was short_ _, let his courage, kindness, and sacrifice be remembered for all time._

Sasuke shed a tear. He would often come to his father's memorial to honor him. He always admired his courage and willingness to put other needs before his own. It still didn't stop him from wishing he had known him, that his father didn't have to die before he was born. It made him wonder what was going through his head when he sacrificed himself. "Why did you do it, Father?" he said.

To his suprise, someone answered. "He died doing what he believed was right." The boy turned around to see a man in an electronic wheelchair.

"Who are you?"

"You are Yamato's boy, right?" the man asked, getting nod in response. "I am Hayato. I used to work in the royal guard alongside your father."

"Really? You worked with my dad?"

"Yes. We're drinking buddies, and I was his go to guy whenever he needed assistance."

"My father? Needing assistance? From what I heard he was the best of the best."

Hayato chuckled. "Nobody's perfect. Didn't your mother ever tell you of the time she was kidnapped by Insurgos?"

Sasuke was surprised. "No, she didn't."

"Yeah, it was the very full moon night that your father was planning to propose to her. When he got to her store, he saw a note telling him to come alone if he wanted her to live. He didn't hesitate to go after her, but he wasn't stupid. He knew they would use her to put him in a position where he wouldn't be able to fight back. Which is why the first thing he did was ask me for back up. I was an expert marksman back in the day. When Yamato went to the Insurgo group holding Momo hostage, I was able to shoot down the ones holding her unseen. And after your mother was release from their grip, your father personally showed those suckers what happened when you messed with his loved ones. Sure he did most of the work, but he couldn't have done it without my help."

"Wow! I guess, I should thank you for help them both out."

The former guard chuckled again. "No thanks necessary, kid." He then sighed. "He was a good man, and a good friend. Why if it wasn't for him, I don't think this kingdom would've changed for the better as quickly as it did. He really didn't deserve to die when he did. He had so much going for him, what with him about to become a dad soon. I wish I had been there at his final stand. Maybe I could've done something to prevent him from making that choice." He then looked at his legs. "But I had already been permanently paralyzed from the waist down by the rebel commander. Sometimes fate has cruel sense of humor."

The boy looked down. "If he knew the life he was gonna have, then why did he die? I mean, I have nothing against the royals, but why did he chose them over his own family."

"Because in a way, the royals were his family. If it wasn't for the kindness of the late Prince Hachirou, he probably would've spent the rest of his life as a street rat. The royals gave him a chance to become something worthwhile. He always felt he owed a debt to them that could never be repaid. And so he came to consider them his family."

"But didn't he think about my mother, his wife? Didn't he think about me?"

"Son, sometimes when the lives of those we care about are just moments away from ending, there's no time to think. Sometimes your body just acts. It certainly didn't help that his fight against the rebel commander beforehand had left him exhausted. But, according Lord Ansem, the words he uttered with his very last breath were the names of his wife and upcoming son. He took the blow for His Lordship, the princess, and his apprentice, but it was you and your mother who were in his very last thoughts. And I would bet the functionality of my remaining limbs that the moment he took that blow he regretted that he was leaving you two behind, especially never getting to meet his own son, which I know for a fact that he was looking forward to more than anything else."

Sasuke started to tear up. "So he really did love us that much?"

"That I can guarantee."

The boy looked back at statue. "I just wish I had gotten to known him. I wish that he was here to teach me how be a man like him. I... I wanna be like him. I wanna be strong and brave like him. I wanna understand him; understand what he fought for. I just..." He then looked at the wooden sword in his hand. "I just want some kind of connection to him."

"I see." Hayato then pull a lever on his armrest and his wheelchair moved closer to Sasuke. "Tell me something, Sasuke Kazekiri. Do you know how you can attain the connection you desire?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well... I guess the only thing I can think of is becoming a swordsman myself... and joining guard."

"Ah... there you go. No better way to understand someone than following in their footsteps."

"Maybe. But, can I really do it?"

"Sure you can! You're still young, but I can tell just by looking at you that you have limitless potential running through your veins. If anyone can match, heck maybe even surpass, the might of Yamato Kazekiri, it's his own son." The former guard then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You just need a little faith."

"You really thinks so?"

"I know so. You have a few more years before you're eligible for an apprenticeship, but once you are, I reckon your father's apprentice will be more than willing to teach you what he was taught by him. And if you are anything like Yamato, I have a hunch you'll take those lessons like a champ."

Sasuke paused for a moment. It was one thing to hear his mother believing he could be a great guard someday. But hearing it from a retired guard, and one who worked with his father, felt much more encouraging. He felt that Hayato actually knew what he was talking about, and he was grateful for that. The boy then put his hand over his heart and bowed. "Thank you, Sir Hayato."

Hayato smiled. "Any time, kid."

* * *

That night Sasuke was getting ready for bed, when the moonlight shined down through his bedroom window. He gaze out at the night sky, where a full moon had just peeked out from behind the clouds. He stare at the moon with curiosity.

His mother told him about his father's fascination with the moon. Apparently some of the most important moments in the man's life happened on a full moon. A full moon was even on the night they discovered they were having a baby, and also on the night he was born. It really was one heck of a coincidence, Sasuke had to admit. Yamato had taken to calling these particular times his Moons of Fate. Perhaps Sasuke's birth was Yamato's last Moon of Fate, even though he had passed away two months prior.

Looking at that moon, he couldn't help but wonder if is father was watching over him right now through that moon. With that in mind, he took the wooden practice sword and held its handle up to his heart in salute.

 _Father. Someday, I will be a great swordsman like you. I'll protect help protect the innocent as you have. And I'll do whatever it takes to feel closer to you. And then maybe I will finally understand..._

 _...what made you a real man._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it. Especially you, Kristen Verne. Please let me know what you thought of this story.**

 **Whew. Finally got this story out of my system. These last few months, I had been solely focused on this story because I really wanted to write it and get it done before certain events in Kris's KH3 Final Stand rewrite occur. I wanted to give Kris a better understanding of what kind of character Yamato was and what his life was like. It turned out longer than I expected, having initially only planned 4-5 chapters, and end up adding 3 more thank to doses of inspiration. But I'd say it turned pretty well.**

 **Well, I guess I better get back to my other projects. Heck, I have a couple that I haven't updated in years.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) Perhaps this could be what Aerith's doing nowadays. What do you think, Kris?**

 **(2) Check out Kris's Story, _Radiant_ , for the details about the Kaname and Rimi's marriage.**

 **(3) Considering that Yamato was only actually captain for roughly 2-3 years while three other known captains had the title for no less then 15 years, yeah Yamato's title was pretty short lived.**

* * *

 **So here's the voice actors I picture for my personal OC's**

 **Yamato Kazekiri: David Lodge (Jiraiya from _Naruto_ , Kenpachi Zaraki from _Bleach_ )**

 **Momo Tsubaki/Kazekiri: Natalie Lander (Terra Branford from _Final Fantasy VI_ )**

 **Sasuke Kazekiri: Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach_ , Firion from _Final Fantasy II_ )**

 **Muramasa Mitsurugi: Steve Blum (Zabuza Momochi from _Naruto_ , Vincent Valentine from _Final Fantasy VII_ ) *Yeah I'm specifically referring to his deeper, gruff sounding voice as oppose to his flamboyant sounding voice the likes of Orochimaru.***


End file.
